Who Would've Thought?
by xXWhen.Teletubiies.Go.MadXx
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after her Dad, chosen name Charlie, kills a couple of Buissnessmen. Bella is hiding a rather large secret from the Cullens, will they find out? Or will she keep her real identity a secret, for as long as she lives? Usual Pairings.
1. Moving

**This is basically my first so any critism is accepted. i will post chapters as soon as i get them done, and i promise not to be a review Nazi. and it sounds like i'm pledging myself to you... or going for school captain... anyway, on with the show!**

**oh yeah... i don't own twilight... Stephanie Meyer does and i'm sure a lot of girls wish they did to... just for Edward...**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

'_Damn, I'm late,' _I thought to myself as I quickly shoved pieces of clothing off my bedroom floor and into my already overfilled suitcase. '_Why, oh, why did my alarm have to choose the day I'm leaving, to be the one day it breaks?' _I asked myself incredulously.

Once the suitcase was partially closed (as closed as you can get a suitcase when you only weigh 50 kilos) I ran to the bathroom to freshen up before we drove out, as I was in the bathroom I gave myself a once over. My brown eyes looked back, with large dark rims beneath them - indicating my lack of sleep, and my long waist length brown hair framed my pale face. Considering I have had around ten thousand years to work on my tan meant nothing, I burned…and it hurt.

'_Oh well, it'll do,'_ I sighed, then ran back into my room to finish packing. '_At least I don't have to eat anything,' _I brightened at the thought. Forcing down that muck that humans ate was disgusting, I sighed again as I thought of my mother who cooked home meals everyday (even though we didn't need it) out of her own Atlantian cookbook. God, those Atlantians could cook.

As I thought this the sky darkened and thunder clouds formed. '_Whoops, sorry Granddad',_ he didn't like it when I said his name in vain. My apology must have been accepted, because the sky turned a deep blue above Phoenix. '_Damn, another city we have to leave. Why can't Dad keep his temper for more than a year?? I was actually starting to like it here.'_

There was a knock on my door, I turned, slightly startled. "Bella are you ready?" I smiled,_ 'Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear' _I thought ironically.

"Sure Dad, I'm all set."

"Kay, meet you down there." He started to turn but sighed then turned back, "By the way I'm really sorry about this, I know you were just starting to like this place. I don't know if I'll be able to make up for it." I smiled; sometimes my father knew exactly what I was thinking about – even if I wasn't aware of it myself. It happened so often that there were times I thought he had the power to read my mind, but i knew that was impossible.

"Don't worry Dad, even I would have snapped at those businessmen, actually I was about to just before you did." I admitted ruefully. Some of the people dad worked with had the most annoying habits.

"Thanks kid, but I bet you wouldn't have been able to scare, or kill, them as easily as I did." I sighed, he always managed to blame himself for whatever went wrong.

"I dunno Dad; my Evil side has been popping up quite a bit lately."

"Well,well, well, we both know how to fix that." my Dad said looking at me pointedly.

"No Dad!! I'm _not_ marrying that daft Hercules. He thinks he's soooo cool just because his Dad is Zeus, but he should watch out coz I have Satan as my Father." I hissed in a rush, "You know I'd rather go back and face 2,000 of those damn, stupid, egotistical newborn Vampires than marry _Hercules_._" _I spat out as well.

My Dad just smiled proudly at me before going downstairs. "That's my girl." He said "I'll see you in the car."

I took a moment to think about those stupid Vampires in Germany that I had to kill, they just wouldn't die easily.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_'It was raining, and my hood was getting soaked, not to mention my boots. I quickly called upon my Father who arrived seconds later. "Are you ready for this Bella?" he asked. I looked at him dumfounded that he needed to ask. _

_"Dad it's not my first time killing a Vampire."_

_"Yes I know, but never a colony of this size. Not to mention, I still see you as my baby girl."" He explained ruefully, sweeping his hand across the Capital of Germany. As he did screams began to carry over to where we were standing._

_"It has already begun." I said sadly, after all I really wanted to go home and take a long bath after all this rain. I summoned my wings and glided down onto the city, where I let my evil side take over (or Tessa if you want to get into formalities) my body and mind._ **'Hmmmm… what fun we can have here,'**_ she thought while starting to plot the demise of each vampire. I just followed along with her, if i intervened she would make my life hell... no joke. We landed in the center of the city and took in our surroundings, the streets were badly lit, and many of the houses needed repair. But the thing that caught my attention was the smell of human blood… and Vampires. Tessa quickly made a huge fire, and called upon our Scythe._

_It took all night, but we were able to chop, hack and burn our way through the numbers of the newborn Vampires. Once we were done, Tessa gave me control back to our body until it was partially mine once more. My father and I flew back to Phoenix (well I flew, he detoured through the underworld). Once back home, I collapsed onto my bed. Completely exhausted, only to find out we had to move the very next day.'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I sighed, how could something change so quickly?? I lugged my full suitcase downstairs and into the garage. Dad stuck my bag in the boot of his orange Audi r8 and we were off. About an hour later I decided we should get our story straight.

"So Dad... where are we going, and what's the story this time?" I asked trying to keep a light mood but still get on with it.

He looked at me for a bit before answering, "You know I think you're a little bit too comfortable with this lifestyle than I want you to be." I shrugged, "Well what's this? Like the 10th time we've moved in what? Two years?" I waited for him to answer my earlier question. He mock glared at me, "Well what do you think? Go by an earlier story or make a new one?" He asked me.

I thought about it, "Remember when we were in California? You were Charlie a new Cop, I was Maria a 17 year old high schooler?"

"You liked that one." he commented.

"Yeah, except I still want to be Isabella Swan!" I demanded.

"Alright, alright…" he chuckled, before becoming serious again. "And your mum can be dead, we both just want to settle down and live peacefully after the funeral. Oh, and don't forget, don't get angry. Who knows how people will react to red eyes??" he laughed outright now.

I glared at him, it isn't my fault my eyes turn red when I'm angry. Just like he can't help that he gets a ring of flames above his head when he's angry. I nodded anyway "Sure, sounds good." and looked out the window. "Where are we going anyway?"

"A place called Forks, it is very remote no-one will be looking for us there, I found a little house so we don't have a basement for a makeshift dungeon" '_Damn,'_ I thought, '_It's always fun when Dad brings his work home.' _He smiled at the look on my face. "Come on Bella, it's not _that _bad." I just shrugged.

As a silence lapsed between us I thought about Mum, I wonder where she is now. Probably working, as usual. I thought of what it would be like being an Angel, and a messenger of God (Her Dad) and the Greek Gods, like Zeus and stuff. I remember her telling me that's how she met my father.

"_I went down to the underworld to tell your father a message from my father, but I'm afraid as soon as I saw him, I forgot my message." She smiled ruefully at this. "I just hope you will be able to find love as easily as I did." kissing me on the head and saying goodnight._

Seeming as I was only 5 years old at that point in time, I didn't think much of love or that i might find it. And after ten thousand years of searching I have kind of given up, I sighed when I thought of my age.

It was my 17th birthday, and my Granddad (God) had given me the gift of Immortality, plus the Ability to run faster than humanly – or Vampirerly - possible and immense strength, My father gave me my destructive powers and the ability to shield my mind from any form of attack, My mother gave me the ability of staying slim, the gift of eternal beauty and even made my body stay frozen in its seventeen year old state. Zeus made me indestructible against any force, and I mean _any_ force, and even Hercules gave me something, the dim-wit, he made all my senses heighten tenfold, including brain capacity. But the biggest gift was from Hades, he made me the _Grim-Reaper. _

**Meh, i hoped you liked it... any tips would be appreciated.**


	2. Enemies

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! OK? WE UNDERSTAND? THATS GOOD!**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I was shocked, I mean who wouldn't be? But it was sort of coming, I was perfect for the job. I had both a good side (Bella) and a bad side (Tessa), I had inherited wings from mum, but they were black because of Dad. And with all the powers and talents I got for my birthday, it was like I couldn't refuse. So I've been the Grim-Reaper for ten thousand years now, and I haven't regretted a single moment of it.

It was obviously the best birthday of my life, seventeen is a big thing in my family, and I'm so grateful for all of them…maybe even Hercules.

I took a moment to look through the window, it was green. And I mean _green._ There wasn't a surface in sight that wasn't covered in a green moss or fern. About twenty minutes later we came of the highway and into a little town. It even had a little cheery sign saying:

**WELCOME TO**

**FORKS**

I smiled at the sign, then smiled even wider at the little blue house we pulled up at. I was a light blue, two stories high, bordering on the Forrest behind it. I ran inside to have a look, small furnished kitchen, dining room, and lounge room. The stairs lead to two bedrooms, a hallway and cupboards and bathroom. "Dad it's beautiful!" I exclaimed when he came up the stairs.

"I'm glad you think so to Bella." He said warmly, "By the way, you have your pick of the bedrooms, and you even have a gift around the back. You could call it a sorry for having to make you move again present."

"A gift? Awww you didn't have to do that, I'll pick a room then run down."

"Kay, here's your suitcase."

"Thanks Dad, I love here." I said, giving him a hug.

"Me too, but to be honest i'm just glad you like it." he replied.

I ran back and forth the bedrooms, picking and comparing. I eventually choose the white and red room with two windows, a huge oak tree outside one of them and closest to the bathroom. After lugging my suitcase into my new room I ran downstairs and out the back door.

"Oh My God!!" I screamed.

Right there was a bright Red Lotus Elise Convertible, glinting even in the dim sky. I swear it was smiling at me, so I went and kissed it on the hood.

"So…you like it?" I spun around and bear hugged Dad.

"Like it?? I LOVE IT!!" I screamed.

"Okay then, but you need to calm down, we have to unpack and you're starting school tomorrow…and don't just 'forget' and just go to the mall." he said with a threat, but it was ruined by the very large grin that took up his face.

"Fine Dad, I promise…no mall…do they even have a mall here?"

But he just smiled, gave me a pat on the head and walked off. "DAD!!" I yelled after him, but he just waved me off and popped to the underworld.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking and placing things in a good spot for it to live. By the time it was all done, I was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as I touched the pillow.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm at eight, I had half an hour to get ready. There was a drizzle outside that looked like it would last the whole day. As I was getting dressed – red singlet top with black skulls, black short shorts, and black four inch knee high boots, black calf length coat and red backpack – I realised I hadn't thought much about the rain, '_I'll ask… Charlie when I get down'_ I stuttered over his fake name _'Oh well, you better get used to it' _I scolded myself.

Before I went out the door, I walked to my cabinet and pulled out a dagger. It was silver with Ruby's studded into the handle, and ancient languages written up the blade. I shoved it into my boots and walked out feeling much more comfortable.

"Hey Charlie, does it always rain here?"

"Just about every day Bella, why?"

"Just wondering." I looked at the clock, jeeze, eight-thirty on the dot. "Sorry, got to go Charlie."

"Bye, don't forget, play nice, share your lunch, ask the kids nicley, don't let your eyes turn red, and don't stab anyone."

"Don't worry Dad, see you later." I gave him a peck on the cheek then ran to my car.

As I slid in I admired the newness, the leather seats and most of all…the _smell_. "I shall call you Shiney, and you shall be mine" I said thinking of Dory out of '_**Finding Nemo.' **_I found my way to school easily thanks to the big sign saying: FORKS HIGHSCHOOL. I parked near what I thought was the front office and walked in.

"Hello, May I help you?" A plump lady sat before me wearing the ugliest bright Green top and fluro Orange pants… _'EEEEwwww.'_

"Um, yes, I'm Isabella Swan, umm well, the new student." I supplied while trying (and failing) to hide my horror at what she was wearing.

"Ahh, yes, I'm sorry I should have realised." she said blushing. Red, Green _and _Orange, how wonderful. She pulled a few pieces of paper out of a rather large stack and gave them to me, "Here's a map of the school and your time table, can you find your way around?" she asked while smiling, clearly thinking I was an idiot.

"I'm good, thank you." shoving the papers under my coat and retreating to my car. I memorized the schedule and map by the time other students had arrived, so I followed them into another parking lot.

Unfortunately there was only one car as good looking as mine and that was a brand new Silver S60 Volvo. The bell went and I walked to my first class, English, while trying to avoid all the stares in my direction. You would have thought they have never seen another 'human' being before. Tessa snorted at that.

I introduced myself to the teacher, a Mr Mason, and he waved to an empty seat without asking me to introduce myself. I was ver thakful, what a lovely way to start the day that would have been, _'Hi my names Bella, I'm ten thousand years old and I'm the Grim-Reaper' _I shuddered.

"Hey there." I looked to see and oily skin, nerd come up to me, 'D_amn I hope I won't have as many guys hitting on me compared to Phoenix, that was just awkward. Why can'tany of the boys be NORMAL!?' _**_'Uh Bella? Your not so noraml yourself.'_ **Tessa sniggered._ 'Shut up.'_ I snapped.

"Uh, Hi." I said smiling, As usual he looked stunned. Whoops. "Yeah, my names Bella by the way." I said… waiting.

"Oh right I'm Yorkie, Eric Yorkie." he managed to choke out.

'_Oh God, SORRY GRANDDAD, please not let him think he's James Bond'. _I pleaded. Thankfully Mr Mason came around and gave us a reading list, with books I've read at least ten times over. The class came and went quite quickly, and all too soon, Eric made a pass again.

"So, what class next?" he asked me.

"Government, Building six." I recited.

"Wow, you have a good memory, I don't suppose you need any help finding it?" he asked, a little bit to eagerly.

"Uh, no I'm all good, thanks anyway." I said to him before making my escape.

Government was boring, so I dozed through half of it. When you were there as it happened, learning about it in a stuffy room takes a little bit of the thrill out of it. Even so, Trigonometry came all too quickly for my liking. A girl called Jess, babbled on about pointless mind numbing things in between questions, so I was relieved when lunch came.

I grabbed all my things and waited for Jess, who didn't stop talking all the way to the canteen. I considered the choices of 'food' in front of me; I ended up getting a chocolate milk and straw. We sat down on a table in the far corner, Jess still going at it.

It was then that I smelt them. I tensed and turned staring at the five leeches pretending to be human. _'Wait…why isn't anyone dead??' _It was then one of them looked over, with Topaz eyes; I turned to Jess in shock.

A girl called Angela was concerned, "Bella, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just stunned…by _them_" I said, nodding in their direction. '_Topaz eyes…They don't kill humans' _I was officially shocked, even more shocked when Hades gave me his gift._ 'How can they do that, deny the very being they are?'_

"I know right?? How can you not be stunned by them? They're so gorgeous..." Jess went into a little daydream after saying that, and I didn't want to know what or _who _the daydream was about.

"Well, they my dear Bella," Angela paused dramatically "Are the Cullens, utterly gorgeous and unobtainable." She looked pointedly at Jess and continued while I tried not to laugh. "There is, Rosalie the blonde supermodel, Alice the short pixie one, Emmett the huge one, Jasper the silent blonde one and… Edward." Angela sighed at his name and I looked at her in surprise, Angela didn't seem like the type of girl that went 'gaga' over boys.

"He's the Bronze haired one," Jess quickly supplied, glad to be talking again. "But he doesn't date _anyone_ so just admire from a distance" she scowled at this, and I smiled. I wondered if she knew why he wouldn't date her.

"And the others? What's their status?" I asked Jess as I knew she would absolutely love this sort of question.

"Well Rosalie and Emmett are together and Alice and Jasper are together. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister, and Alice, Emmett and Edward are also brothers and sister."

They're all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. But they all look alike; I actually think they are all related, which would be…" Jess went on as I tried to tune her out, and concentrate on the phenomenon going on in the cafeteria.


	3. Discussions

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT... A LITTLE BIRDIE TOLD ME A WOMAN CALLED STAPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I studied them closer, Rosalie was absolutely gorgeous, even for a Vampire. She had a striking figure, long honey blonde hair, and an ego to go with it. Alice was slim, black spiky hair, pale skin and short…almost pixie like. Emmett was huge, Boxer and Wrestler huge, whereas Jasper was slight but still muscular. But Edward was defiantly the best looking, not as small as Jasper, but still muscular. His hair was messy, and a wonderful copper like brown. As I examined them all, Edward looked my way looking confused and frustrated. A girl called Lauren noticed the look and muttered to her neighbor, "Bella has barely been here for one day and is already making eyes on everyone…she's such a _slut._"

When she said called me a slut, I reached for my dagger but stopped myself just in time. Cursing myself I tried to keep my eyes their usual brown, but I knew it was to late. The hatred welled up inside of me and I could feel Tessa writhing inside me, trying to get out. _'NO TESSA, WE'RE IN A CAFATERIA.' _Only a moment had passed, but I could tell my eyes were bright red, so I focused on the tray in front of me, in order to focus. When I felt I was ready I looked up, only to find five pairs of eyes looking at me with horrified, shocked and furious expressions. Alice looked at me with a disbelieving and incredulous look, I giggled.

Even with those expressions on their faces, they were still exceptionally beautiful – as most Vampires are. But most of all they looked _thirsty_. As I looked at the tray, I tried to concentrate on what they were saying.

"What is she?" One of the boys asked. I looked up and saw it was Emmett talking.

"I don't know, I can't read her mind."

"And I can't read her future…I wonder why…" I smiled as Alice said this; there are _some_ perks to being half dead.

"Well, I can read her emotions just fine…she's feeling smug." I smiled wider "_Very _smug."

It didn't surprise me that these Vampires had talents, I had been told about them and had come across Aro, Caius and Marcus. I wasn't worried about five Vampires; I had faced more by myself. I was pulled out of my listening when Jess started talking again.

"Hey Bella, are you sure your OK?? You look a little hysterical." I turned to her grinning evilly, just to stir her up of course. "Never been better." I whispered with an evil smirk on my face. Jess gave me a _you're crazy but you're new, I'll give you some slack_ look then turned to Lauren.

"We have to confront her." That was Rosalie.

"Yes we do, but wait till we're the only ones in the cafeteria." Edward replied.

"This will be sooo much fun, wanna bet that I can take her down with one hit?" I looked up in time to see Emmett bragging and betting.

"I wonder what she is… Hmmm anyway, you're on Emmett." Jasper had raised to the challenge.

'_I'll give them a chance, let them think they have me, I can take them. .On.' _

The bell went and I stayed where I was, I took out my map to make it look like I was looking for my next class – biology. Instead of looking I was still thinking of the Cullens. _'I wonder if they know that I can hear them…probably not.'_

"Hey Bella, do you need any help?" it was Eric…Damn

"Nope, I'm good just checking, I'll see you later." I assured him giving him a dazzling smile.

"Um…sure." he said, looking definitely dazzled – as was my intention.

Soon it was just us six. I got up slowly to make myself look harmless, and when I was standing they all jumped at me and pinned me down – breaking all the tables between us in the process.

I let them think they had me, and when they all stopped moving I willed my wings, shook them off and flew to the other side of the room before they hit the ground.

They were everywhere, a wall had been crushed and three holes in the ground, and a two holes, - one for going up and one for coming down – in the ceiling. And not to mention, one majorly pissed off Emmett.

"I wouldn't try that again…or Tessa might come out to play." I called to them as they staggered upright. I willed my wings away then walked to my next class, taking the long route. When I got to my class I introduced myself and told the teacher I got lost and that was why I was late.

"Sure Isabella, Ummm… sit next to Mr Cullen please." . What is wrong with me today? Why didn't I notice?? I sniffed the air, yes there he is. I turned to the class and saw that it was the only free seat in the class. I sighed as I walked over, '_Tessa you better behave yourself, there's at least 20 other humans in here so don't make a scene' _'I'll try' was all she said.

As I sat down he stiffened and stopped breathing. _'Hmmm, I wonder what I did'_ I thought with a smile. I set up my books and started to listen to the lesson. About halfway through the lesson a note landed on my open book…It was from Edward.

I'm curious, what are you?

I smiled, how very blunt.

_You don't want to know_

_Why??_

_Coz then I'd have to kill you. _

'_How very true.'_ I thought, smiling.

Umm, I think it will take a bit for you to kill me

_Not for me_

How come??

_Like I said, I'd have to kill you_

He snorted, shows how much faith he holds for gods, maybe I should kill him or one of his friends… Just to show him of course. I could feel Tessa liking this idea.

Like I said, it's hard to kill me

_I've killed you guys before, it's not so hard_

I saw the shocked expression, even if it didn't last very long. The bell went and I gathered my things, as I was doing this another guy came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Mike." I saw Edward pause so I turned to look at the guy that spoke. He looked young, with a bit of baby fat and brown hair spiked up like a porcupine. _'Poor animal…had no chance.' _I thought, see?? I can be nice, not all the gods would feel sorry for a porcupine.

"Hi, Bella."

"Yeah, I gathered that." _'Wow he has a wit' _I thought sarcastically. He must have seen the look on my face and apologised.

"Oh sorry, it's just that you've been a hot topic today."

"I'm sure I have, Um sorry, Mike is it?" I said pretending to be stupid

"Yeah that's it" he gave me an encouraging smile, _'Whoops, maybe I overacted it a little bit.'_

"I have PE next, can you show me there?" As soon as I said it I knew it was a mistake, Edward stiffened _'Probably heard Mikes mind and didn't like what he heard.' _I thought_ 'Serves him right.'_ as Mike had straightened his shoulders and said 'This way.' with what I think was meant to be a charming smile. I gave Edward a sly wave and followed Mike.


	4. Stronger

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

PE was boring as per usual; I had to hide my strength and act clumsy by 'accidentally' hitting Mike. Actually, that part was pretty fun.

After we were dismissed, I changed in record time, and rushed out the door. I couldn't wait to get home and start my work; I swear it was the best job in the world. But because I was rushing, I didn't see – or smell – the Vampires as I ran to my car.

All of a sudden, they were just _there_, using there speed no doubt. Either way I crashed into them and knocked them all over, much to their surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I was only being polite because of the other students, but they were leaving the parking lot pretty quickly. The leeches must have noticed this as well because they took their time getting up. By the time they did get up, it was just us in the parking lot, I tried to step around but they formed a circle around me. Cutting me off… I did not like this… I did not like this at all.

"Excuse me." I said, working hard on keeping my eyes brown.

"Sorry, we can't do that." Emmett said as if it was obvious _'Stupid bloodsucker better get out of the way before I get angry…He's just like Hercules, all brawn no brain.' _I could feel the anger getting harder to control, _'Hang on Tessa, let me have on more go' _

''Just one more, you haven't let me out for over a day now'

"Please let me pass" I tried pleading… Ugh not my style. "I don't want to hurt you." But being frigging bloodsuckers, they didn't budge. "Oh well I tried, just don't blame me for Tessa actions"

"Tessa?" All of them looked confused at the name of my other half, only Jasper looked scared after feeling the anger and rage Tessa always brought with her.

I soon felt my body changing into Tessa, my eyes red, hair black, sharp teeth and long claws. Tessa was always one for dramatics. My wings soon appeared as well as my cloak, I quickly grabbed the dagger out of my boots getting ready. I didn't need my scythe… Not yet anyway.

They looked at my transformation with wide eyes and fear _'Finally' _Tessathought.It had been awhile since anyone had seen her, almost a thousand years… and she was gloating.

"Now, let me pass or I _will _kill you all" I whispered. But they all stood their ground…very brave. They all crouched ready to attack. Jasper was the first, he came at me with blinding speed, but I was quicker. I sidestepped him and grabbed his shoulders as he hurtled past, pulling him into me. My dagger was quickly at his throat.

"This knife _can_ cut you." I whispered. And just to prove it, I gave him a cut down his neck.

"NO!! Let him go!" Alice yelled at me, pouncing. But I just flapped my wings and she went under me, looking frantic. I landed again, and this time all four came at me. So I pushed Jasper towards them to disrupt their balance and fought them all like I had been trained.

It was obvious I was the better fighter but they didn't stop, and neither did I. It was fun; I didn't even have to try to fight. I had them all. They tried it all kicked, scratched and clawed. But I just sidestepped, threw them into the air and gave them the occasional scratch. This went on for a while until my mobile rang. I continued to fight while talking.

"Hello, Tessa speaking"

I quickly sidestepped Edward… Jess is right, he is _GORGEOUS._

"Oh, Tessa, I should have known… It's Hades, you're not working" and with that he hung up.

'_He hung up on me!_' Tessa raged. With a heave she grabbed all five Vampires with one hand, and threw them into the forest. Man she was ticked off now. She calmed down enough to get into the car and drive back to the house, where we found our Death list…three pages long. With a sigh we got to work.

We were done by dark, so I trudged upstairs to take a much needed shower. I let the hot water wash over me, taking away the stress of today. When I got out I did my assignments and homework in five minutes. Then went down to find my mother, of all things, cooking dinner.

"Mum!! What are you doing? You know we don't need to eat" I exclaimed.

"I know… I just felt like coming down just this once for you two" She said.

"Thanks Mum, it looks great. I'm gonna watch the TV for a bit, Kay?"

"Sure" She replied, "Just watch out for your father, he's had a rough day in the underworld today."

"What happened?" I asked, I was always very curious about the underworld.

"Oh, a few people got away from him so he's had to work twice as hard to get them back" She sighed. Thankfully she told me outright, I hate it when they don't tell me something I want to know.

"Okay Mum, I'll be quiet."

"Ta Bella" And she went back to her cooking.

I walked into the lounge room to watch the TV, but couldn't concentrate on the screen. For some reason I found myself thinking of the Cullen's – Edward specifically. _'Hang on'_ I was kinda confused about this, _'Why Edward specifically?' _I decided to go for a walk, run or fly… whatever. When I got outside I heard a rustle, _'Probably those Vampires wanting a second round' _I thought with a smirk. I decided to lead them on for a bit, and went for a walk into the forest. When the forest had blocked the house from my view, the Vampire came out.


	5. Confusions

Thanks to:

**Thanks to:**

**s m Neal **

**and, x-rosepetals-x**

**I never understood what all my friends were talking about with reviews and how it makes them happy. Now I do!! YAY!! I give you guys love and I will now stalk you… ha-ha… anyway I've decided to do Edwards point of view from the beginning, I hope you guys like it. Any criticism would be appreciated…**

**Barns: Neigh.**

**Me: What?**

**Barns: **_**Paws ground impatiently in Morse code. **_

**Me: Oh right the Disclaimer… Do I have to?**

**Barns: **_**stares at me like I'm crazyI**_

**Me: Alright, I don't own anyone or anything…sniff… but Stephanie Meyer does!! YAY!! But I do own Barns and that is owning something… hmmm…**

**Barns: Snort**

**Me: Hey? Oh right… On with the story…**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

As usual it was boring at the Cullen house; and the murmurs that were being carried through my bedroom wall did not make it any less boring. I looked at my clock, 12:30 at night. _'Damn, it's only eight and a half hours to school.' _I shuddered at the thought of school. Last year was barely bearable; so many new students came up to me and asked me out. I know this is sad, but I counted how many… It was 34 female and 12 male students. Ugh, the look on Emmett's and Jasper's faces when Jessica's _then _Boyfriend came up and asked me to dinner. _Shudder_.

I decided to go out for a few hours, just to escape the noises in the room next to mine. Hopefully all will be silent when I came back. As I walked through the door I took a deep breath and started to run. I loved running. The feeling of exhilaration as I dodged trees, jumped logs and streams.

After awhile I reached my clearing. It was a little clearing, in the shape of a perfect circle guarded by the trees and ferns surrounding it. I just lay down and day-dreamed not paying attention to anything or anyone in particular. As the sun started to rise, I reluctantly got up and ran home. Everyone was cleaned and perfect, all thinking away in their own little thoughts.

Alice seemed to be thinking of a new arrival to the town of Forks, someone named… Wow, she didn't know. Something was wrong, she could hear about the girl in the Future but she couldn't _see_ her in any of the futures she saw. It was very confusing.

'_Hmmmm, I wonder where Edward has been. It must be hard for him at night to hear everyone and not have someone of his own. I wonder if anyone will catch his eye today…' _As usual Esme was worried about my sexual life. I just walked past her questioning gaze and got changed in my room.

By the time I walked downstairs, everyone was waiting in my Volvo. It was five to nine but we made it to school with three minutes to spare. As we walked to the buildings a shiny Red Lotus Elise Convertible drove and parked close to my Volvo. Emmett's jaw dropped, and with good reason. It was a very good looking car. **(A/N: Look it up, I can't be bothered figuring out how to put it on my profile thing.)**

When it had stopped it was my turn to drop my jaw, the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen just stepped out in tiny black shorts and knee high black boots, with _heels._ A red singlet top clung to her upper body that was covered in…_SKULLS?? _A long black coat covered her up pretty well, but that didn't stop the guys from gawking.

'_OMG. She is sooo HOT!!'_

'_I have to ask her out!!'_

'_She'll never be able to resist The Mikester. No-one can.'_

'_Hmmm… She is very Hot. Maybe even rivals Rosalie, even Edward is looking starstruck.' _I turned to look at Emmett then Rosalie, opening my mouth to talk to her. _'Wait!! Sorry bro… Just don't tell Rosalie what I thought. PLEASE EDWARD!!' _I smiled smugly at Emmett then nodded.

We parted and walked to our respective classes. As I walked to Music I surprised myself by thinking of the new girl.

"Edward!! How's da Bomb going?? Ready for my singing?? HAHA!!" I had to smile at Mr. Crispin, my music teacher. He really was the coolest teacher in the whole school. I sat down at the Piano and played around with a few notes while the band set up.

Our band was relatively small. We had two Alto Saxophones - Alison and Danielle, three Trumpets – Anthony, Jane and Rocky, two Flutes – Bryan and Courtney, three Keyboards/Pianist – Ciaran, Oliver and I, two Tenor Saxophones – Kelsey and Michael, one Clarinet – Estelle, one Bass – William, two Electric Guitars – Ciaran and Alex, three Drummers – Robbie, Sam and Nigel and last of all one Trombone - Matt. Our teacher Mr. Crispin (Crispin, Crispy or Crispy Cream) is also a drummer, but also our friend. Kelsey was also our singer, and an amazing singer at that. The band tuned to perfection, thanks to me, and we played Superstition. As we played I sung the lyrics in my head.

_Very Superstitious, Writings on the wall._

_Very Superstitious, Ladders about to fall._

_Thirteen month old baby! Broke the looking glass._

_Seven years of bad luck, good things in the past._

The song went on and finished, it was actually starting to sound pretty good. We then moved onto Smooth, sung by our Kelsey.

_Man it's a hot one._

_Like seven inches from the midday sun._

_I hear you whispering the words so soft and slow, turning me round._

This was one of my more favourite songs, apart from The Incredible's. That was everyone's favourite, especially Robbie's. **(Can I just say this actually my band at school, everyone is amazing especially Danni aka Danielle. Kelsey has a gorgeous voice, a bit like that lady off DreamGirls the movie. Crispin is very much like that, he's hilarious and we never see him as a teacher because most of the time he acts like a dick, like us. But he is an AMAZING drummer, it's like WOW, OMFG, I WANT MORE, that sort of drumming. I put myself in there…can you guess who I am? Soz 'bout the long A/N. Oh and we actually do play those songs, plus more.)**

The class ended and a collective groan went up.

"Come on guys! Get your arses out! I need to pee!" Crispin shouted at us while running around. **(He actually said that to us, it was sooooo funny.) **We all just laughed and packed slowly.

"Hurry up! I'll slap you all _and _fail you if you don't hurry… Matt!! Get your dirty ands off my Tom Hat or I will castrate you with a blunt chisel!" **(Also said)** We laughed harder at this because as Crispin yelled, he was bouncing up and down.

We finally got out and Crispin ran to the nearest bathroom. I walked to Gym with high spirits, _'What a great start to the day.'_ I thought smiling. People scooted out of the way as I smiled; they weren't used to me smiling in public, and for some reason it scared them. _'Ohh, right. The teeth.'_ But I just smiled wider.

Gym passed in a blur, as well as Spanish. By the time Lunch came around my goodwill was dimming… Quickly. I looked at the food before me. Yuk. I grabbed whatever and walked over to my families table, where Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were already waiting. I was about to sit, when Emmett ran through the doors and over to us, not bothering to get food. As soon as he sat Rosalie launched herself at him and started kissing him.

I looked away, a Vampire can only take so much, only to see the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen. I immediately looked for her mind. But couldn't find it, I broadened my 'listening' only to hear the thoughts of every male in the cafeteria focus on a certain new girl clad in lacy underwear saying their name. I quickly tuned out, but not before I heard her name. Bella. _Bella. _BELLA. I thought of every possible way I could say her name.

Even though only two seconds had passed, I was pulled into the mystery of Bella. I couldn't hear her mind, _but,_ I could hear what they said.

"Bella, are you all right?" Angela asked this, and I was glad she did. Bella looked like she was going to faint with shock. Bella turned away from me to answer Angela.

"Yeah, just shocked… by_ them_." She nodded towards us as she said it. I couldn't help a little shiver go up my spine as I listened. _'She had noticed me. Wait she noticed us, not me. Why'd I think that?'_ I was confused, Jasper sent me a quizzical look, I just shrugged. I had no idea what was going on.

'_Ugh, she's talking about the Cullen's. She's making eyes at everyone today. Slut.' _Jessica's unpleasant mind drew me out of my confusion. I suppressed a growl at what she said, but continued to listen.

"I know right?? How can you not be stunned by them? They're so gorgeous..." Jessica then started to day-dream about me naked. UGH!! Bella just gave her a wary look before turning back to Angela, looking for more information. Angela thought about what she should say. _'hmmm… how do I talk about them without seeming obsessed? I don't want to scare her off. She's a great friend. Ah HA! I know!'_

"Well, they my dear Bella" Angela paused dramatically "Are the Cullens, utterly gorgeous and unobtainable." She looked pointedly at Jess and continued, while I tried not to laugh. "There is, Rosalie the blonde supermodel, Alice the short pixie one, Emmett the huge one, Jasper the silent blonde one and… Edward." Angela sighed as she said my name. _'Crap! Did I just sigh? She's going to think I'm a nutcase like Jess!' _And indeed, Bella was looking at her with a disbelieving look.

Jess quickly piped up, pulled out of her day-dreams at Angela's remark to her, "He's the Bronze haired one, but he doesn't date _anyone_ so just admire from a distance" she scowled at this. I laughed at her face, would she even want to be anywhere near me if she new what I was? To my surprise I actually saw Bella smile at Jess as well. But _WHY?! _

"And the others? What's their status?" Bella said this. I was once again confused, why does she want to know? To date one of us? Or to make Jess feel better? My question was answered because Jessica's face lit up and she talked excitedly.

"Well Rosalie and Emmett are together and Alice and Jasper are together. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister, and Alice, Emmett and Edward are also brothers and sister.

"They're all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. But they all look alike; I actually think they are all related, which would be…" I had tuned out by this point, because Bella was looking at me with an expression that took my breath away.

**I basically made Edward's first chapter part of Bella's first and second. Mostly coz I couldn't be bothered writing a whole ton of pages before he met Bella. I'll keep going with Edward's POV for a couple of chapters. Just tell me if you think I need to change something about him, KAY??**

**Have fun.**

**xxoo**


	6. Mysteries

**Hey, soz bout the wait, I believe it is called assignments and homework. Either way I had 6 assignments and a ton of homework. Thankfully im down to 2 assignments and ½ a ton of homework!:)**

**Ta to reviewers:**

**SparklingTopazEyes,**

**And libbyggg!!! U guys make me smile!**

**I'm continuing EPOV for a bit, so tell me if I'm missing something.**

**CAIO!! Whoops, I don't own twilight and never will…but Stephanie Meyer does!!:) I just share Edwards birthday date. Haha suk on that!!! LOL**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

She looked us all over, first Rosalie, then Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. Then me. I couldn't help it, I looked for her thoughts, but it frustrated me when I met the barrier protecting her mind. I looked at her, searching, but I came up empty. Jasper gave me another weird look.

'_Bro, what's happening? One minute you are all excited then you're frustrated. What's up?'_

"I can't hear her mind, its killing me" I whispered to him, so low and fast it looked like I wasn't talking. The whole time I spoke, I kept my eyes on Bella. I was suddenly pulled out of my ogling, when a nasty girl called Lauren, decided to speak up.

'_Bella better not be making eyes at Edward, he's mine. Mine, mine, mine, MINE!!' I have to say something, she's such a slut, flirting with other girls boyfriends.'_

" Bella has barely been here for one day and is already making eyes on everyone…she's such a _slut_" Lauren hissed to the poor girl sitting next to her. The hiss was loud enough for the whole table, and some, to hear it. But it was Bella's reaction that shocked us all.

For some reason she reached for the inside of her boot, the coat was pushed away and we saw a dagger. A DAGGER? Why would Bella, bring a dagger to school?

_Uh, Edward, she's pretty angry. Too angry for a human.' _I looked into Jaspers mind to see it was true. The sort of anger he was feeling would have burned a human, but now that I mention it, something smelt like it was being burnt. I looked to Bella quickly only to gasp in shock.

Her eyes were red, her gorgeous brown hair was turning a shiny black, and it looked like she was arguing with herself. She concentrated on someone's food tray in front of her, and her eyes started to dim. But we had all seen by then.

'_Awww man, this will be fun!!' _I had to roll my eyes at Emmett, he was always enthusiastic.

'_What is she? In all my time of being a vampire, I have never met something like her. What strategic moves does she know? I have to find out.' _I growled at Jasper, he was never going to fight with her. At all.

'_This is horrible!! How am I going to be able to find clothes that match her eyes, when they CHANGE COLOUR!!' _ Poor Bella, she has no chance against Alice.

'_This is so unfair! Why can't I have changing eyes? Then I could match my outfits!' _Rosalie always managed to surprise me, she could be so shallow sometimes.

Their thoughts quickly stopped when she looked back at us. With _brown _eyes. We were so shocked, we couldn't have moved even if we tried. We could only stare at her.

"What is she??" Emmett asked me.

"I don't know, I can't read her mind."

"And I can't read her future…I wonder why…" I smiled at Alice; it must be just as hard for her not being able to use her talent, as it is for me.

"Well, I can read her emotions just fine…she's feeling smug." Jasper said. "_Very _smug." _'Edward, it's like she can hear us. She reacts to what we're saying with her own emotions.'_

I looked at her. It did seem like she was concentrating very hard on something. Listening to us? We stayed quiet and tried to watch her without being inconspicuous.

"Hey Bella, are you sure your OK??? You look a little hysterical" I looked at Bella, she did look a little weird, but she just grinned evilly.

'_Wow, where on Earth did _**that**_ come from? She actually looks evil enough to be a daughter of Satan.'_ I thought to myself.

"Never been better." She whispered with an evil smirk her face. Jess gave her a weird look. _'Damn she can be scary when she wants to be.' _ I smiled at Jess, just to stir her up. _'OMG!! Edward just SMILED at me! I have to tell someone!'_ And she quickly turned to Lauren.

"We have to confront her" That was Rosalie.

"Yes we do, but wait till we're the only ones in the cafeteria" I replied, I didn't want to ruin what Carlisle had built for us.

"This will be sooo much fun! Wanna bet that I can take her down with one hit?" I looked at Emmett bragging and betting.

'_He is so stupid; he doesn't even know the chance he's taking.'_ Jasper thought. "I wonder what she is… Hmmm anyway, you're on Emmett" Jasper had accepted Emmett's bet and was deciding on the price.

Bella was flexing unknowingly and gritting her teeth. Looking very, very determined. Not to mention scary. Wait, did a Vampire admit to feeling _scared_ of an unknown force? Nope, never. Not me.

The bell went and for some reason she stayed, but the piece of paper holding her schedule was reason enough. She seemed to be concentrating pretty hard, probably figuring out the way.

"Hey Bella, do you need any help?" It was Eric. Her face fell slightly when she looked at him. For some reason this made me feel slightly better. Not a lot, just slightly.

"Nope, I'm good just checking, I'll see you later." She said to him, smiling so bright he forgot how to speak.

"Um…sure" he said, looking dazed as he walked away.

'_I'm going to have to ask her out soon, why else would she have smiled like _**that**_ if she didn't like me!?' _I scowled at Eric. How dare he think he's good enough for Bella!?

'_Wow Edward, jealousy. That's a new one.'_ I stared at Jasper. Jealous? Why would I be jealous?

I noticed that we were finally alone. She stood up slowly and gathered her things. When she straightened up, we flew at her, knocking her on her back.

'_OH YEAH!! I win, Jaspers gonna…' _Emmett hadn't even finished his train of thought when she smirked at us, and wings appeared – one on each shoulder blade. Yes, wings. Gorgeous black wings, black as midnight. Then with unbelievable strength, at least 10 times greater than Emmett, she flung ALL of us away. As I was airborne, I saw her fly to the other side of the room. Next to the door. She studied us for a while, we mustive seemed pretty pathetic. Emmett had created two sunroofs in the ceiling, a new doorway had been formed by Rosalie, and Alice, Jasper and I had created three new swimming pools.

"I wouldn't try that again…or Tessa might come out to play." She called to us as we righted ourselves and became upright. Her wings disappeared and she walked of, leaving us stunned and very dirty.

'_Oh no! How will I get the dirt out from these clothes? I don't think I can… and that means… SHOPPING!'_

'_I'm gonna have to get her back for that, I just lost 500,000 bucks coz of her. Damn superhuman.'_

'_My hair is RUINED! What will I do…' _

'_WHAT is she? We need to talk to her… maybe after school.'_

I quickly ran out for my next class, biology. I ran at human pace and sat at my empty table just as class began. A short while later, a beautiful brunette walked through, and all boys in the class could only think of one thing.

'_SCORE!!'_ Somehow they all managed to think the exact same thing. It just made my head hurt.

Bella went on about being lost, and the teacher bought it. "Sure Isabella, Ummm… sit next to Mr Cullen please."

OH NO. I looked around, but the seat next to me was the only one available. Crapola. Bella sniffed the air, and it looked like she was having an internal discussion. She sighed just before she sat down, and her breathe made me stiffen, not from thirst, but from being paralyzed. For a second I couldn't move at all, what was wrong with me? I can't let her sigh on me again… too dangerous for me. Crap I just admitted to being vulnerable, _'I am so glad Emmett's not the mind reader.' _

There was no choice… I had to stop breathing. A small smile played on her lips as she set up. Oh how I wish I could read her mind, then I could know what she was. Only one way to find out. I wrote a note, very childish… but I don't care.

(**Edward **/ _Bella_)

**I'm curious, what are you?**

I saw her smile, was I too blunt? Will she answer me?

_You don't want to know._

How could I not want to know? For all I know she could be Godzilla in disguise, unless she didn't want to tell me c=because she was dangerous.

**Why??**

_Coz then I'd have to kill you. _

KILL ME!? How on earth could she do that? She must be deranged… wait she doesn't know what we are. Stupid Cullen.

**Umm, I think it will take a bit for you to kill me.**

_Not for me._

What does she mean NOT HER!? She's making me crazy!!

**How come??**

_Like I said, I'd have to kill you._

I snorted, and she had another of her internal debates again. Maybe she should she a doctor. Maybe Carlisle, then we might get some answers.

**Like ****I**** said, it's hard to kill me.**

_I've killed you guys before, it's not so hard._

I was shocked. Does that mean she knows what we are or that she has killed humans before? And either way, she killed before. How could someone looking like an Angel do that? The bell went and I packed up, ready to go tell my siblings what happened… I'll keep the note.

"Hey, I'm Mike." I paused, what would Mike want with Bella? No stupid question. What would Bella want with Mike? I turned to Mike. _'Man she is smokig HOT! I'm gonna make my move.'_

"Hi, Bella." She said politely.

"Yeah, I gathered that." Bella stared at him for a moment, looking disgusted. _'Whoops, wrong thing to say… I need to patch it up.' _I was enjoying Mikes discomfort a little bit too much… I think. "Oh sorry, it's just that you've been a hot topic today." He apologised.

"I'm sure I have, Um sorry, Mike is it?"

"Yeah that's it" He smiled at her. I _'Hmm, she seems a little thick.'_

"I have PE next, can you show me there?"

'_Alright I'm in! I'll ask her out tomorrow. Like I said before, no one can resist the Mikester.'_

I was just staring at Bella in shock. She just smiled and waved slyly back at me as she followed Mike. Oh how I wanted to kill him. Damn obnoxious boy.


	7. Problems

**BOO!!! MWAHAHAHA! I know, don't kill me for not updating sooner, but I hate to say it but…. I have a life!! Haha, JKS, I don't really…******

**Disclaimer: WHOOP WHOOP!! I don't own anything!! MWAHAHAHA….*starts sobbing from sadness…***

**Thanks to:**

**niq31**

**Lillianagreen **

**FRK921**

**s m Neal**

**debbie-lou**

**Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike… thank u all of u, u basically made my day!! And made me smile, and laugh… I'M HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

Spanish seemed to go a whole heap slower than normal. I had this class with Alice, **(A/N: LOLZ I have no idea… just don't kill me! He… he… Guys? What r u doing? What! NO! ARGHHHHHH!! *choke*) **and the whole time she was bouncing in her seat thinking of the new hot pink Prada dress, **(A/N: again… no idea) **even through the 'pop' quiz. At the bell I talked to Alice a bit louder than what I would need to, I just needed my 'family' to hear this.

"So Alice, wouldn't it be great if Rose and Emmett stopped pashing at the lockers and met us my car, VERY soon?" I nearly yelled. People stopped and stared open mouthed, even Alice. I had to give her a nudge, but she went and had a vision.

"Yep! It sure would be great!" She replied in the same volume and tone, but her face still looked suspicious. I 'heard' Emmett groan and pull away from Rosalie, and start pulling her to the car park.

'_Edward, you better let up make up for this' _I shuddered at the thoughts of him and Rosalie that ran through his head.

When we all met up at the car park I quickly ran through the plan with them. "OK, when she comes out we'll 'accidentally' bump into her and knock her to the ground. We'll then fuss around her until no-one is left in the car park, then we confront her." They all smiled at me, except for Alice who had already partially 'seen' it.

'_Man this is going to be sooooo much fun!' _"Emmett, will you please calm down? I know you want to redeem yourself against Bella, but please, for the love of God, just SHUT UP!" I shouted at him. I wondered what had me so irritated. We all turned at a very loud bang that echoed from the Gym, and soon saw Bella running very quickly towards the car park. "OK, here we go guys, quickly and quietly." I whispered. We all ran up in front of her, only to be knocked back on the ground. _'What the hell?? She can't be stronger than us!' _Jasper was trying to figure out what she was, but even with everything he had seen he had no idea what or who she was.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She said being polite, while nervously looking around the parking lot at all the other students who were quickly leaving. We all noticed this at the same time and took our time getting up. By the time we did get up, it was just us in the parking lot. She tried to step around us, so we formed a circle around her. That way we were able to cut her off and she would have to speak to us, but it didn't look like she liked having us block her.

"Excuse me." she said, her eyes started flicking red to brown, too quickly for a human to see.

"Sorry, we can't do that." Emmett said, looking at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world since shredded cheese. _'At least _**I**_ thought it looked like we didn't we want her top pass._' He thought. She just stared at Emmett. A flash of recognition flashed past her face, the moment passed and she looked at him with a murderous look. It seemed like she was having an internal argument. Of all things, she looked… _sexy._

She calmed down after a little bit. "Please let me pass." She said pleading, but seemed disgusted at the fact she had pleaded with us. _'Are we really that repulsive to her?' _I asked myself sadly. "I don't want to hurt you." She tried again. We didn't move because we knew she wouldn't be able to hurt us at all. "Oh well I tried, just don't blame me for Tessa actions." she said sighing.

"Tessa?" I looked at her confused, noticing similar looks on my sibling's faces. Jasper looked scared after a couple of seconds, so I checked his mind to see what was wrong. Only to be overwhelmed at all the hate and rage that was being emitted from Bella.

I watched her with gruesome fascination as her body started to change. Soon she stood before us, eyes red, hair black, sharp teeth and long claws. Wings soon appeared as well as a cloak; she reached quickly into her boots grabbed the dagger, and took a fighting stance, facing us. We looked at her in shock it was such a change from the Bella we had seen all day.

Jasper decided to think something, _'Edward I think this is Tessa. Not Bella.' _I thought about that for a bit, and looked at her closer. Her face seemed different, more angular. She had grown another couple of feet, and just seemed longer in all aspects of her body.

"Now, let me pass or I _will _kill you all" She whispered, once again with a change of voice, more huskier… Dangerous. But we couldn't do that, she was a risk to everyone here. So we all crouched, ready to attack. Jasper came at her first, for some reason it was painful letting him attack her. But the pain was _very_ short lived. She was able to sidestep him and grab his shoulders, pulling him to her chest facing us. Her dagger was quickly at his throat.

"This knife _can_ cut you." She whispered. She then gave him a cut down his neck.

Alice started to panic at seeing her soul mate being actually injured. "NO!! Let him go!" Alice yelled, pouncing. But Bella just flapped her wings lazily and Alice skid to a stop under her, looking frantic. Bella landed a little way away, and this time all four of us came at her. She pushed Jasper towards us, and he disrupted our advance with his own motion. Bella quickly resumed her stance as we went at her again, the pain crushing my heart as I looked at her as my prey. As an object to be hurt.

She was probably the best fighter I had ever seen. No matter what we did she just sidestepped, or throw us into the air. She was even able to scratch us with that knife. Jaspers neck was hurting like crazy, like a poison was on the tip. After about twenty minutes, a phone started to ring. To my surprise, it was hers. She took it out and started talking.

"Hello, Tessa speaking"

As she spoke I tried to grab her, hoping she would be distracted enough for the surprise. But once again she sidestepped and gave me a scratch on my back.

"Oh, Tessa, I should have known… It's Hades, you're not working"

'_Hades? Isn't he a Mythological Greek God? And what's her work?' _I shook my head, poor Jasper. She was freaking him out.He ended up hanging up on her, and she seemed to get even angrier, because she grabbed all five of us and threw us into the forest. She was able to throw us far enough that we landed in the stream just by our house.

The water had us blinking like maniacs under water, until we actually registered we were all there and 'alive'. After a couple of moments I climbed out, with Alice close behind me.

"Aw man! These clothes are completely ruined! I'll have to go on an Emergency shopping spree. Come on Jazz, follow me." Alice yelled as she ran down the drive, not looking the least happy about her ruined clothes.

"She doesn't even ask me to come, when I'm practically her-"

"Oh come on Rose! We're gonna be LATE!" Alice yelled. Rosalie perked up and ran away. Now it was only Emmett and I, and he was looking at me expectantly.

"Fine, go on. Bring my car back. Go to the mall so you can pick Alice up and come home." I said, sighing. He gave me a bear hug and quickly ran towards the school parking lot.

"EMMETT! Keys!" I yelled after him. He ran back looking a little sheepish.

"Soz bro." Then he ran off again.

I walked up the stairs after he had left, and walked to Carlisle's study. He looked up at the sound of the door being opened. "Hey there Edward, what took you guys so long?" He asked, putting the book he was looking at down. I had a peek at the title, 'Greek Mythology'.

"Greek Mythology dad? I didn't know you had an interest."

He looked at the book, "I don't… an old friend called up today, and... recommended the book." He said, looking away.

'_I can't tell him, I can't tell him…' _"Cant tell me what dad?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing… So why were you late?" He returned his gaze to me.

"We kind of got… held up." I chickened out, and this time it was me who wouldn't look at him.

"Well… if that's all."

"Oh, yes. Sorry dad."

"That's alright Edward." He said, picking up the book again. I turned away only to have him stop me, slightly panicked. "Hold on… what's wrong with your back?" I heard the chair scrape against the floor, and his footsteps travel to me.

"Well, this is the reason we were held up." I admitted. "We all have at least one on us."

"All of you? Edward." He spun me around to look at him. "Does. It. Hurt." He searched my eyes for the answer, he was deadly serious and I just felt very confused.

"Yeah of course it does. Its hurts like hell." **(A/N: he he he…) **He drew in a quick breath. _'Calm down Carlisle, deep breaths…calm…' _I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never mind Edward, maybe you could go speak to who ever did this… and try to resolve it." I turned to leave, walking down the main stairs. It only took a moment but he decided to tell me something something. _'If you can…be careful Edward.' _were his thoughts as I walked through the front door.

Without know where I was going to go. I ran, through the forest, too fast for anyone to see me. After a bit I slowed down, to find myself at the school. I walked to the spot where the fight was held, and smelt an unfamiliar scent to those of my family. _'This must be Bella… or Tessa.' _I thought. I decided to follow Carlisle's suggestion and try to reason with the person that gave us our injuries. I followed the scent to a little two-story blue house. I walked around the house, hearing some talking going on in the kitchen… something about the underworld… and not having to eat. I didn't understand some of it, as the TV was on, and it drowned out some parts of the conversation.

The TV was soon turned off, and the door was opened. Bella stood in the doorway, her gorgeous brown eyes and hair shining softly in the moonlight. She started to walk on so I followed her, I scolded myself inwardly because I had moved one of the branches and I sure she heard it. It didn't take long for her to lose sight of the house, that's when I decided to confront her. I took a deep breath and stepped forward from the trees.

**I hope you guys liked it ok, next is Bella's POV. I think I'll do Bella then Edward, Bella, Edward… you get it? Good… I always new u guys were smart!!**

**Do you know what ticks me off the most?? When the damn internet won't work… and that means I can't post this as soon as I finished it! ARGGHHHH!**


	8. Realization

**Here is the oh so masterful chapter 8!! YAY!**

**Once again thank you soo much to those wonderful reviewers!! I think I love all of you!**

**Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike**

**FRK921**

**Bookits**

**Oceanlover14… I think you guys r awesome!**

**I do not own this… god does… Stephanie Meyer!**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"Hello," I said carefully. "What are you doing here? Come to make another stab at me, because you couldn't finish me off before?" A look of pain crossed his face and he seemed to collapse inwards slightly.

"I just needed to talk to you, about…" He hesitated and the silence stretched on for a bit.

"About?" I prompted at his silence.

"Well, why you attack my family and I." I gave him a long look, gauging whether he would understand. Probably not.

"I don't think I can answer that for you, Edward. I might have to talk to the oldest in your coven; they might be able to understand it better than you." I relented; I guess I could speak to more vampires, even if they stank.

"Really?" His entire face lit up.

'_Wow, eager much?' _Tessa said.

"Well I guess so… wait… how many in your coven?" I might have to call a few of my friends; they'd kill me if I didn't invite them along.

"Only seven… is that a problem?"

"Oh no, just wondering… it's quite interesting that your coven has so many vampires." I stated, not realizing my slip up.

"Wait how do you know that we're vampires… and come to think of it… how do you know my name? I haven't told it to you." He looked so very confused, in a very…_ sexy_ way I'll admit.

"To the first part, I'll explain that later. To the second, one word, Jessica." His face turned to a look of disgust at her name, _'I wonder how many times she's tried to go out with him!' _Tessa said while chuckling. I laughed with her; it had been so long since we had laughed together, like companions.

"What?"

"Oh… nothing. We'd better get going, but do you mind if I make a phone call first? I won't be a moment."

"Not at all." Was all he said.

I gave him one last look before running inside. "Sorry mum, I going to meet up with my friends here so don't wait up!" I yelled while running to my room to get my phone. When I finally located it under the bed, I decided to call Estelle.

"Yo… Tell speaking."

"That's not a very enthusiast hello to your best friend!" I joked with her.

"Wait… I know that whiny, stupid voice…" I rolled my eyes at her, even if she couldn't see. "Oh, that's right. It's my best friend who didn't even bother to speak to me today at SCHOOL!" she screamed at me.

"I'm soooo sorry for that Tell! Its not my fault! The vampires held me up!" I was scared now; I didn't want a tornado ripping through my bedroom… and only my bedroom.

"Oh… so you've met them now? I must say that they act pretty differently seeming as they drink animal blood. I've never actually met a vampire like that… only heard from it by you. Actually back onto you, why are you even calling me? You ignored Maddy and I all through PE, Kaiza and Eliza through Government and even Jordenne! She was soo cut when you sat next to Edward and not her in Biology."

"There were no other seats!" I protested.

"There weren't? OK then, she didn't mention that," she mused. "Anyway, back on subject."

"We had a subject of conversation? I thought you were just going to grill me out." I said, pretending to be upset.

"Bell Bomb! Don't be like that! I'm sorry, but seriously why are you calling?"

"Well, I kind of got into a fight with the Cullen coven, and now I'm about to go to their house, and I was wondering if-" But of course I wasn't allowed to finish my sentence.

"I'd love to! I'll meet you at your house, just stall them and I'll bring the gang… don't worry I'll get Jordenne to make us invisible. But as soon as Maddy contacts you put your shield around us. Bye! See you in a few!" And with that she hung up. I shook my head at the phone; I have never met in all my 10,000 years on the planet someone who could be as much as a handful as Estelle.

I took my time walking back out to Edward, I was waiting on 'The Gang' as they insisted on calling us. It had been ages since I saw them all, at least 500 years. I never knew they'd all ended up in Forks. I was pretty sure I knew it was my Granddad who set it all up, or at least Mum. They both knew how attached to all five of them I was, there talents kind of told a little bit about them… and scared a LOT of people.

Kaiza had all her 5 talents, if she gets angry her whole body goes up in flames, she protests it has nothing to do with her vivid red hair… but we tease her all the same. If she feels threatened (doesn't happen very often) she turns to steel, she can touch and object or life form and can use her will to turn it to stone. Sense other talents, and her mood also changes the temperature. Her dad is my boss, Hades and her twin – but nothing alike – sister is also in 'The Gang'. Her eyes are a vivid shade of blue, with pale skin and at least six feet high and 12,673 years old.

Eliza is her twin, she has light brown hair, pale skin, yellow eyes, and she is also six feet high – but hates it. She also has all her 5 talents, she can make or break relationships, can change the future – but she barely uses this one, thank Granddad – **(A/N: ha ha, its thank granddad instead of thank god… get it? I know funny right!? Ha ha…). **Teleport and fly all over the world, and further. Also, if she chooses, she can cancel out other talents. Where her sister is very physical in her talents, Eliza is a lot more subtle.

Jordenne is 13,149 years old, 5 feet 6 inches tall, black hair, pale skin, violet eyes and the daughter of Ares. She can control objects and people, turn people and animals immortal and also turn them mortal again. She's the one that has saved my butt more than once because she can turn invisible, and make others invisible. She can also shape-shift into anything…and constantly does. We always have to hit everything in the room if we want to speak privately between ourselves.

Maddy is blonde, 5 feet 10 inches tall, pale blue eyes that look like Daisys, we all used to joke that she was born on a flower bed, but all jokes stopped when she told us she was. Unfortunately her dad, Hermes, didn't like the fact we were teasing her so he told my mum, who he works with. Her pale skin glows at night, who knows why, and she is 12,321 years old. Her 5 talents enable her to control all the plants, paralyze people, mind controller an mind reader, force people to lover her and her eyes change colour along with her mood.

Estelle has dark brown hair, bright green eyes, the only one of us with a dark tan, only 5 feet tall and the oldest of all 'The Gang' at 15,947 years old. Even though she gained all 5 of her talents around 6 thousand years ago, she still has problems with them. She can control all elements (air, ice, water, fire, earth, plants etc.), steal other talents, tell truth from lies, as well as put her own mind into someone else's and the weather changes according to her mood.

I sighed, I still had to wait another 2 thousand years to get the rest of my talents. As well as their 5 talents, we all had some of the same, frozen at the age of 17, eternally beautiful, enhanced senses and faster and stronger than anything on this planet.

By that time I had walked back to Edward, who was waiting patiently up against a tree. He raised an eyebrow at my appearance.

"What took you so long?" He questioned.

"I'm just thinking, that is alright isn't it?" This time I raised my eyebrow at him, and he quickly back tracked.

"Yeah of course…" He mumbled.

**(bold are thoughts-ok? I'll also put their names before their thoughts)**

Maddy - **'Bells! Can you hear me? Put up your shield now!' ** I quickly put my mind shield around them as they approached.

Bella – **'Hey there Maddy, can you link our minds together so I don't have to speak to you guys out loud?'**

Maddy – **'Sure, hold up…' **I soon heard the babble of thoughts arise.

"Ok," I said looking at Edward "I'm ready when you are."

"See if you can keep up!" he said, giving me a crooked smile that stopped my heart before running off.

Jordenne – **'Man he is FINE!! Did you see that ass?"**

Bella –** 'Wow, Jordy, I didn't.' **When of course I did.

Kaiza – '**Bella, don't you think you should be going after him?' **

Bella – **'I guess your right' ** I thought before catching up. It seemed he was running as fast as he could, and not to miss a challenge, I ran faster. We soon flew out of the trees and into a yard with a gorgeous mansion right in the middle, my jaw dropped and I heard five gasps behind me.

"Did you here that?" He asked swiveling around.

"Hear what?" I asked, clearly knowing what made that sound.

"It sounded like… never mind." He dismissed the idea.

Maddy – **'He has an idea that we are here. I'll tell them to shut up and stay quiet.'**

Bella – **'Ta Madz.'**

I took in more of the mansion. Its walls were painted white, with blue trimming on all the windows. A large glass and mahogany front door stood with ornate carvings, carvings that made a picture of a forest. We walked up the stairs to the door, but before we could open it a pixie opened the door for us.

Estelle – **'OMG!! Someone that's smaller than me!'**

Kaiza – **'Umm, Tell, she goes to our school.'**

Estelle – **'Meh.'**

I had to giggle at the way she just brushed it off, but we all knew that she was feeling embarrassed. I got a weird look from both Edward and Alice.

"What? I'm allowed to laugh."

Eliza – **'Smooth Bells, 10,000 years hasn't stopped the stubbornness.'**

Bella –** 'Go away oldie moldy!'**

Kaiza –** 'How very mature.'**

Another vampire appeared at the doorway, she had light caramel hair, golden eyes and th usual pale skin. "Edward, Alice… who's your friend?"

"Esme this is Bella, Bella this is Esme." Edward said. "I'm brought her to met Carlisle."

"Wait! Who?" I asked. This cant be right, it just can't.

"Ummm, Carlisle." Alice said, looking at me curiously.

"Did someone call me?" Another vampire walked into view but stopped when he saw me.

Kaiza – **'OMG!'**

Maddy – **'It's him!"**

Eliza – **'What are the odds?'**

Estelle – **'HELL NO!'**

Jordenne – **'Damn this is funny!'**

"Bella? Is that you?" He asked tensely.

I gasped. "Carlisle?"

**And there is chap 8! Next will be in Eddies POV.**


	9. Bewilderment

**In case you hadn't figured it out already this is chap 9… hope its all right and up to standard for u guys!**

**I say this because I literally had a spaz fit when I saw how many people reviewed to chapter 8! I hope all of u r alright with me putting up ur names….**

**reader101**

**jayd-n33**

**ema666**

**Little Miss Insanity**

**debbie-lou**

**iloveTwilight-kk**

**FRK921**

**Bookits**

**xxxJapexxx – I love that girl! I gonna propose to her!LOL, as long as Georgia doesn't get ther first…hmm…**

**Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike… u guys r all great, I think im in love!**

**I don't own this!! YAY 4 me!**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

"Hello," She said carefully. "What are you doing here? Come to make another stab at me, because you couldn't finish me off before?" I felt slightly sick. How could she think that of me? What have I done? Oh, right. I attacked her, even though it hurt me like hell.

"I just needed to talk to you, about…" I hesitated I didn't know how she would react to me trying to reason with her, we were trying to do that in the parking lot and look what happened. It was a while until I noticed I still hadn't finished my sentence, I was about to speak but she got there before me.

"About?" She prompted me.

"Well, why you attack my family and I." She just looked at me for a long time, with a calculating look on her face. I shivered from the intensity of the gaze, I hope she didn't notice.

"I don't think I can answer that for you, Edward." I shivered again as she said my name, _'What's happening to me.?' _She continued on, "I might have to talk to the oldest in your coven; they might be able to understand it better than you." Why did she want to go to Carlisle? Why did it have to be the oldest of us?

"Really?" I felt my face light up, _'Wow Edward, way to be subtle that you like her.'_ Wait. What!? Like her?

"Well I guess so… wait… how many in your coven?" Was she gauging whether she would have to fight us all, or so she could send someone in to do it for her?

"Only seven… is that a problem?"

"Oh no, just wondering… it's quite interesting that your coven has so many vampires." She obviously didn't notice her slip, I did.

"Wait how do you know that we're vampires… and come to think of it… how do you know my name? I haven't told it to you." I was pretty confused, I didn't think I mentioned it, and no-one in the school knew our secret.

"To the first part, I'll explain that later. To the second, one word… Jessica." I grimaced. I don't think Bella had any idea how clingy and wanting that girl was, when ever I walked towards or past her, she starts to spontaneously self combust. Bella noticed my face and started laughing, it was a little weird because it was like an inside joke laugh.

"What?"

"Oh… nothing. We'd better get going, but do you mind if I make a phone call first? I won't be a moment."

"Not at all." I said, I must admit I was a little worried. I hoped she didn't bring along some of her friends, because if they were anything like her, we were in trouble.

She gave me a look before running back to her house. Without her knowing I followed her till I was under her bedroom window, well what I thought was her bedroom. I was right because I soon heard her running in and shuffling through lots of stuff.

"Yo… Tell speaking." It sounded like the voice was coming from a cell.

"That's not a very enthusiast hello to your best friend!" Bella joked.

"Wait… I know that whiny, stupid voice…" Why would that girl say that to Bella who called her her best friend? "Oh, that's right. It's my best friend who didn't even bother to speak to me today at SCHOOL!" She screamed, oh that's why. God, girls are so confusing.

"I'm soooo sorry for that Tell! It's not my fault! The vampires held me up!" So her friend also knew about us? Damn, who didn't then?

"Oh… so you've met them now? I must say that they act pretty differently seeming as they drink animal blood. I've never actually met a vampire like that… only heard from it by you. Actually back onto you, why are you even calling me? You ignored Maddy and I all through PE, Kaiza and Eliza through Government and even Jordenne! She was soo cut when you sat next to Edward and not her in Biology." Damn this girl sounded pissed.

"There were no other seats!" Bella protested, sounding a bit scared. I would be too, not to mention the rain was getting heavier and lightning had started up

"There weren't? OK then, she didn't mention that," she mused. "Anyway, back on subject."

"We had a subject of conversation? I thought you were just going to grill me out." Bella said, sounding upset.

"Bell Bomb! Don't be like that! I'm sorry, but seriously why are you calling?"

"Well, I kind of got into a fight with the Cullen coven, and now I'm about to go to their house, and I was wondering if-" But she was cut off pretty quickly by an very excited voice.

"I'd love to! I'll meet you at your house, just stall them and I'll bring the gang… don't worry I'll get Jordenne to make us invisible. But as soon as Maddy contacts you put your shield around us. Bye! See you in a few!" The cell went click, indicating she had hung up. I quickly ran back to where we standing before, I lay down but my back felt like it went up in flames. Wincing, I stood up and lent against a nearby tree, mulling over what I had heard.

So this girl is called Tell, or that's a nickname… She seems to be Bella's best friend, after all they do sound pretty close. Something about a shield, they both know my families secret… and there was a gang of them. I was still thinking when Bella came up to me, taking her time. _'This must be so then Tell and the others can come up…better stay listening for anyone I don't know.' _

She sighed just before stopping in front of me, I tried to act indifferent. I raised an eyebrow at her sigh, she must be thinking about that phone call.

"What took you so long?" I questioned.

"I'm just thinking, that is alright isn't it?" She raised her eyebrow, almost demanding that I criticize her.

"Yeah of course…" I mumbled, I didn't want to provoke her and she kills me. If she can, which I think she could.

'_Bells? Can you hear me? Put your shield up now!' _The mind was unfamiliar, so I immediately searched in the area I heard it. I was able to determine that there were 5 of them running _very_ fast, but they weren't vampires.

"Ok," She said looking at me, "I'm ready when you are." _'I wonder if this has anything to do wit those others.'_ I thought.

"See if you can keep up!" said, smiling at her. She just stared at me while her heart thumped erratically. I started running, and after a while I noticed she wasn't with me. I was about to stop when she came running at me, and admittedly, _faster _than me. No one had ever been able to do this, so I tried to run faster, with no avail. We soon arrived at my house, or mansion, whichever suits. I heard a gasp, and I was about to smile at her but I heard five other gasps _very_ close behind Bella. I turned quickly, searching for the minds and looking for their bodies, but I didn't find anyone.

"Did you here that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" She said, but it was pretty clear she knew what it was. I had a feeling it was the gang she was speaking of before.

"It sounded like… never mind." I said, she'll tell me what's going on when she wants to.

We walked up the front steps as she looked around in awe; I tried not to laugh at her expression. _'She looks adorable.' _I thought. I had almost touched the door knob when Alice swung it open. Bella looked at Alice and started to giggle.

'_OH NO!! I must have something in my hair! OMG!' _Alice started to panic, but thankfully she didn't show it.

"What? I'm allowed to laugh." She stated, looking indignantly at us. Esme had walked up after hearing an unknown voice.

"Edward, Alice… who's your friend?" She asked.

"Esme this is Bella, Bella this is Esme." I said. "I'm brought her to met Carlisle."

"Wait! Who?" Bella suddenly asked, looking very shocked.

"Ummm, Carlisle." Alice said, looking at her curiously. _'What's all that about? Hmmm I wonder…' _Alice thought.

"Did someone call me?" Another I saw Carlisle walk up and stop and stare at Bella. They both had a staring contest, while I checked Carlisle's thoughts trying to find out what the problem was.

'_What could she be calling herself now? Hmmm… Sophie… Zola? No… Stacy, Kirsten…Jane? _**(A/N: mwahaha…JAPE!-yes I mean u Jape! Not chippy!...or It) **_She liked the name Bella…Wait, Isabella or Bella? Crap gotta say something, choose Carlisle choose!' _Carlisle was being pretty strange, and all over Bella. What the hell is happening!?

"Bella?" Carlisle asked slowly.

Bella gasped, seemingly more shocked knowing he knew her name. "Carlisle?"

**I now need all ur opinions (or help, whatever works) , should Bella have a happy, sad, crazy or crazy reaction to seeing Carlisle? Also do you want me to put both Bella's and Edward's POV in the same chapter?**

**Don't woz bout the random A/N, Jape WILL understand, I hope…**

**See u guyz! xxoo**


	10. Unprecedented

**HEY PEEPS!!!! I've decided that both Edward's and Bella's POV ****WILL**** be in the same chapters… hope you guys don't mind! A lot of people wanted a happy reaction from Bella, and I was all like… what? You don't want her to go spaz and try to kill him??? But oh well… coz then she'd have to kill Esme, coz Esme would be all kung-fui! Ok, ok… heres chapter… um… 10!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, I actually didn't think I would get this far… and that people would actually like it! That isn't my mother!**

**Thank you so much to ****Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike****, xrosecullenx, xkidscanflyx, ****Lillianagreen****, ****s m Neal****, ****oceanlover14****, xxxjapexxx, ****ema666****, ****Akrakataastreifa****, ****shadow-dog18****, ****debbie-lou****, ****jayd-n33****, zibben, ****Bookits****, ****LivHernandez****, ****creative-writing-girl13**** you guys are absolutely amazing! Love you all!**

**I don't own Twilight… but I will once it comes out on DVD! Mwahahahaha!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

**Flashback**

_The walls were damp with slime, and the brown water sloshed up my designer jeans I grimaced, the stains were going to be a pain to get out. Jane turned to me, "It won't be long now." She said. I just nodded._

_We walked on for ages, I could hardly feel my feet it was that cold. We finally turned up at a dead end, Alec touched the wall and it slid aside. The inside of the Volturi castle was very plush and decorative, but too many beige colours for my liking._

_This time Felix turned to me, "Are you ready?" He sneered._

"_I was ready before you were born leech." I replied with a smile. He snorted and turned down a brightly lit corridor that led to what seemed like a huge ballroom. Right in the middle of the ballroom stood four more vampires. Two blondes and two dark hairs… I couldn't be bothered to take notice of any other details; if you've seen one vampire you've seen them all. They were all male and standing statuesque like. It took me a little bit to realize they were being painted, the painting looked exactly like them. I leaned against the wall waiting for them to finish, the vampire that was painting ended up painting four of the same painting, each one exactly like the others. Once they were done each vampire released their pose and claimed a different picture, and took it to the side of the room._

_I assume their leader was one of the blond ones because he walked up to me first, "Hi, I'm Aro leader of the Volturi, This is Marcus and Caius," he pointed to the ones with dark hair. "And this is Carlisle." The first thing I noticed was his light honey coloured eyes, it was a very large contrast compared to the red eyes of all the other vampires._

"_Don't mean to be rude, but what's with the eyes?" I asked._

_He chuckled before replying, "Yes they're very different aren't they? I drink animal blood and it affects me very differently. What do you think?" He asked before twirling on the spot. I burst out laughing._

"_Yes, they're very…" I paused to find the right word, "refreshing I suppose." I grinned at him and he smiled back._

"_Well, now that you are here we can get back on topic." Aro said, stretching out his hand for him to read my mind. _

_The months that ensued had me grow very close to Carlisle, I even dreamed that he was the one that my mother spoke of when she talked of finding love, but he found someone else. I had to leave, I didn't leave a word. It was much too hard to bear, seeing him with her… and not me._

**End Flashback**

And here he was, my Carlisle. Of course I couldn't help but start screaming when I saw him, I had lost contact – purposely I know – but he was standing in front of me. Estelle, Jordenne, Kaiza, Eliza and Maddy hadn't known him as long as me, but they cared for him all the same. As I started screaming, I heard 5 other people screaming behind me. I ran up to Carlisle and started hugging him, there were a whole heap of crashes and swearing behind me, but I didn't care.

"STOP!" I stopped to see that it was Edward that had shouted. I looked at him in surprise. He actually looked angry, and was glaring at Carlisle. I stood between them, then Esme glared at me and Edward became even angrier.

"Help?" I turned to find Emmett hanging from his shoelaces on the main chandelier of the house I then noticed the damage on the house. Numerous amounts of holes were in the walls, and I had a feeling of who made them.

Bella – **'What the hell guys!? I thought you were supposed to be quite and don't make any indication that you're here!'**

Maddy – **'But Bella! Its Carlisle!'**

Eliza – **'No shit Sherlock.'**

Maddy – **'Get lost.'**

Eliza – **'NO!'**

Maddy – **'Fine! I'll make you!' **

I could feel that Maddy was about to paralyse Eliza, but Eliza cancelled out her powers and called all these roots out of the holes in the ground. The end result was an invisible form – that looked a lot like Maddy – being held up by a mass of roots in front of the Cullen's.

Maddy – **'You are such a bitch Eliza!'**

Eliza – **'That hurt Madz, that cut real deep.'** The room seemed to be getting considerably hotter.

Maddy – **'Get out of this Kaiza! I don't need your help!'**

Kaiza – **'Don't need my help!? Maddy you're stranded, give up!'** I took a glance at the Cullen's they all seemed stunned except for Carlisle who looked VERY amused.

Maddy – **'Get it through your thick head Kaiza! Piss Off!'**

Estelle –**'Don't speak to Kaiza like that!' **Suddenly a tornado formed outside, I groaned. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Jordenne! There's no point now, we've almost started a war… you better make all of you visible again." I sighed, after all this I was going to have to do a lot of explaining to do. They all reappeared and everyone – except Carlisle – gasped, I just started laughing. There was a tornado going on outside, Maddy was being held up but all these roots, Eliza was looking very uncomfortable with Kaiza next to her and Jordenne was literally bouncing off the walls.

"Controlling people is sooo much fun!" She squealed, "Oh crap." She muttered before turning invisible again. Suddenly Kaiza was up in flames, the tornado had arrived inside, the roots were snaking out looking for moving feet and Maddy was trying to paralyse her.

"You were controlling us!?" Kaiza fumed.

"Uh… Maybe?" Came the reply, a big mistake on her part. When she replied everyone could pinpoint were she was, and they all jumped at her at the same time.

"Eliza! Cancel out her power!" Estelle yelled out, Jordenne became visible pretty soon. The roots went around her waist, the room was now almost 100 degrees **(A/N: Celsius OK? I am from Auz after all!) **The ground had dropped away and water was in the hole, along with a tornado going around Jordenne.

I started laughing harder, and Carlisle joined in. "That… is … the funniest… thing I have… ever seen!" He managed to gasp out.

"I… know!" We were getting almost as many stares as 'The Gang' from the other vampires. I stood up after a while and turned to the still stunned vampires, "Well, This is Estelle, Jordenne, Eliza, Kaiza and Maddy," I said to everyone, "They have been my best friends since… forever I suppose." I said flashing them a grin. Talking to 'The Gang' I said, "Guys these are the Cullen's… you may have noticed them at school." I joked.

"Hey guys!" Estelle yelled, "Just wait up for a moment Kay? Maddy can you please link us?"

Maddy – **'Sure can, is about time we call it a truce guys?'**

Jordenne – **'Okay… Soz guys.'**

Eliza – **'Just don't do it again!'**

Kaiza – '**Yes please! I don't want to look stupid in front of Edward! He's too yummy!'**

Estelle – **'I know right? But I think he only has eyes for Bella!'**

Bella –** 'Get lost guys! I frigging cut him with my knife! How can that mean he likes me!?'**

"You guys are so frustrating, just talk! And you know Edward is reading your minds right? I think we should all introduce ourselves properly… don't you think?" Carlisle said, looking at me specifically. As he was talking I put the shield back up. "How about we do questions? Each one of us gets to ask you all one question and vice versa." He suggested. "Okay…" He grinned, "Kaiza you go first." She groaned but stepped forward just the same.

"What's your name?" - Emmett.

"Kaiza… duh! Carlisle just said it!"

"How old are you?" - Esme.

"I'm legally 17, but if you want to get technical I'm 12,673 years old." Five gasps, I smirked.

"Do you like shopping?" - Alice.

"YES!"

"Why are you so beautiful?" – Rosalie.

"It was a gift from Bella's mother." She smirked at me, and I glared at her in return.

"What are your talents?" – Jasper.

Maddy- **'Only tell them one talent guys! So for you Kaiza, the obvious.' **Kaiza threw Maddy a scowl before replying.

"When I get angry I go up in flames." She said grudgingly.

"Who are your parents?" – Edward.

"Hades is my dad, I never got to know my mother."

"You guys are going to love this," Carlisle said to his family with a grin, "What are you?"

Kaiza scowled harder and I could see some smoke going up from her hair, "A Goddess."

**EPOV – from the beginning of the chapter.**

Bella and Carlisle stared at one another for quite awhile, I was starting to get worried. Carlisle thoughts weren't any help, he was just remembering being with the Volturi. Bella seemed to be remembering something as well, but I couldn't read her mind to find out. All of a sudden six people started screaming, Bella and five others. I looked at my family but it wasn't them that were screaming. Bella ran up to Carlisle and started hugging him while screaming, she looked so happy. I couldn't bear it, I felt myself growing angry and jealous at the same time, all directed at Carlisle.

There were crashes as holes started appearing in the walls and doors. I think someone was jumping up and down because a hole was appearing in the ground, and thumps accompanied the hole as it deepened. My family were standing still as the house started to fall apart around them.

I had to stop this, "STOP!" I yelled as loud as I could. Bella looked at me with wide eyes, I instantly felt furious at myself for scaring her… even if it was slightly. But she was still holding onto Carlisle, I glared at him to get the point across. All that did was get Bella to stand in front of Carlisle, Esme immediately glared at Bella for doing that to her mate. I just grew angrier at Carlisle.

"Help?" I turned from Carlisle to find Emmett hanging from his shoelaces on the main chandelier of the house, Bella looked around her finally taking in the damage that had been caused by a screaming things that you couldn't see. Bella must've left off her shield in the excitement, and forgotten about it because I could finally read her thoughts… and five others.

Bella – **'What the hell guys!? I thought you were supposed to be quite and don't make any indication that you're here!'**

Maddy – **'But Bella! Its Carlisle!'**

Eliza – **'No shit Sherlock.'**

Maddy – **'Get lost.'**

Eliza – **'NO!'**

Maddy – **'Fine! I'll make you!' **

I didn't really want to find out what would happen, so I took a step back from them. I'm glad that I did, because a mass of roots shot out of the hole in the ground and picked something up off the ground right in front of us. I searched Carlisles mind trying to find out what was going on, _'Why on earth did Bella bring 'The Gang'? she knew something like this would happen!' _No help there. They spoke to each other again.

Maddy – **'You are such a bitch Eliza!'**

Eliza – **'That hurt Madz, that cut real deep.'** The room started getting very hot, and Emmett was standing with his mouth open and opening and closing like a fish.

Maddy – **'Get out of this Kaiza! I don't need your help!'**

Kaiza – **'Don't need my help!? Maddy you're stranded, give up!'** Carlisle who looked VERY amused, I was now positive he knew what was going on.

Maddy – **'Get it through your thick head Kaiza! Piss Off!'**

Estelle –**'Don't speak to Kaiza like that!' **Suddenly a tornado formed outside, Bella groaned. She looked frustrated and… bored? How could she be bored? Has she even looked at the scene that was going on?

"Jordenne! There's no point now, we've almost started a war… you better make all of you visible again." Bella sighed. Suddenly five other people appeared and my whole family gasped, they were all very beautiful, all girls, and all very angry. Bella started laughing. I tried to understand what was going on, there was a tornado going on outside, one of them was being held up but all these roots, another was looking very uncomfortable with a girl that seemed to be turning red next to her and a hyper active one was literally bouncing off the walls.

"Controlling people is sooo much fun!" She squealed, "Oh crap." She muttered before turning invisible again. Suddenly one of them was up in flames, the tornado had arrived inside, roots were snaking out over the floor boards, and one of them had assumed a karate stance. I could easily find the invisible girl, but I wanted to find out what they all did to find her.

"You were controlling us!?" The one on fire yelled.

Uh… Maybe?" Came the reply, but as soon as she did they all turned to the direction of her voice and jumped.

"Eliza! Cancel out her power!" Someone yelled out, the invisible girl turned visible… and very frightened. The roots went around her waist, and the room was now almost 100 degrees.The ground had dropped away and water was in the hole, along with a tornado going around her.

Bella was still laughing, and started laughing even harder. Carlisle soon joined in, I've never seen him laugh so hard. "That… is … the funniest… thing I have… ever seen!" He gasped.

"I… know!" I couldn't stop staring at Bella, she looked so beautiful and carefree. She stood up after what felt like hours and turned to my family and I who couldn't move. "Well, This is Estelle, Jordenne, Eliza, Kaiza and Maddy," She said as she pointed at them, "They have been my best friends since… forever I suppose." She flashed them a grin. Estelle had brown, hair green eyes and was very short. Maddy was average height, blonde hair and what looked like blue flowers for eyes. Kaiza was extremely tall, red hair and blue eyes. Eliza looked some what like Kaiza and was the same height, but had brown hair and yellow eyes. Jordenne was still being held up by the roots, had black hair, purple eyes and looked short… I couldn't tell past all the roots. Bella turned to the group of girls, "Guys these are the Cullen's… you may have noticed them at school." She joked.

'_What!? They go to the same school as us? Why haven't I seen them before?' _I shrugged at Alice's unanswered question.

"Hey guys!" Estelle yelled, "Just wait up for a moment Kay? Maddy can you please link us?"

Maddy – **'Sure can, is about time we call it a truce guys?'**

Jordenne – **'Okay… Soz guys.'**

Eliza – **'Just don't do it again!'**

Kaiza – '**Yes please! I don't want to look stupid in front of Edward! He's too yummy!'**

Estelle – **'I know right? But I think he only has eyes for Bella!'**

Bella –** 'Get lost guys! I frigging cut him with my knife! How can that mean he likes me!?'**

I looked away from Bella, I didn't want her to no anything I didn't know myself.

"You guys are so frustrating, just talk! And you know Edward is reading your minds right? I think we should all introduce ourselves properly… don't you think?" Carlisle said, looking at Bella. I lost contact with all their thoughts; I had to stifle a groan. I was back to space one. "How about we do questions? Each one of us gets to ask you all one question and vice versa." He suggested. "Okay…" He grinned, "Kaiza you go first." She groaned and stepped forward reluctantly.

"What's your name?" – Emmett, I had to stop myself from screaming at him for wasting a question.

"Kaiza… duh! Carlisle just said it!"

"How old are you?" - Esme.

"I'm legally 17, but if you want to get technical I'm 12,673 years old." Five gasps, I smirked.

"Do you like shopping?" – Alice, of course Alice would ask that.

"YES!"

"Why are you so beautiful?" – Rosalie, typical.

"It was a gift from Bella's mother." She smirked at Bella, and she glared back. My eyes widened, what else was their to Bella.

"What are your talents?" – Jasper.

For some reason Kaiza threw Maddy a scowl before replying. "When I get angry I go up in flames." She said grudgingly.

"Who are your parents?" – That was me.

"Hades is my dad, I never got to know my mother." Wow, Hades.

"You guys are going to love this," Carlisle said to us with a grin, "What are you?" He directed the question at Kaiza.

Kaiza scowled harder and I swear I could see smoke going up from her hair, "A Goddess." Oh My God.

**I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I had writing it! If you have any suggestions or want something particular to happen – thank you to Bookits espesh coz she plotted the demised for Mike!! Hahaha its funny as. I have to go to a comp practice for showjumping (aka horses! Yay!) tomorrow and then its school, so I'll try get the next one out ASAP!! **

**xxoo**


	11. Questions

**I'm finally putting up a chapter, but it's not my fault!! I went to see the Twilight movie yesterday; I loved by the way, and met these awesome girls called Stacey and Gabie - so I have to put them in this as well… I also have to memorise the Twilight movie date for the rest of my life!! Note to self…3****rd**** of December.**

**Thank you so much to all you guys that reaviewed, u really have no idea how much it makes me happy to hear your feed back. Thanks sooo much to: ****SparklingTopazEyes****, ****jayd-n33****, ****oceanlover14****, ****2blonde4u****, ****Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike****, ****FRK921****, ****creative-writing-girl13****, ****debbie-lou****, xxxjapexxx, ****Mimi-Love-4ever****, ****qtkemi****. I hope I got all of you and if I didn't I am sooo sorry!**

**qtkemi really wants Bella to have even more powers, I was going to get to that later on but can I have a couple of suggestions? Only they have to be different from 'The Gangs' powers ok?**

**I do not own Twilight…. So I will cry in the corner now…**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

All of the Cullen's gasped and stared at Kaiza who was looking a bit uncomfortable, maybe because a ring of burnt wood had started to form around her. Twenty minutes passed and they were still staring, "Are you guys alright?" She eventually asked them.

Edward glanced at me with confused eyes, "Yeah, were all good." He stuttered.

'_AWW! That's sooo cute!' _I thought.

Maddy – **'Didn't you say you didn't like him!?' **I glared at her; I cant believe I forgot she had our minds linked. I did NOT need her knowing what I thought of Edward… Even I didn't want to know.

"Is it my turn!? Can it be my turn!? PLEASE!" Jordenne started pleading.

"Ugh… Sure?" The way Esme said it was almost like a question.

"YAY!" She squealed.

"Are you all goddesses?" – Emmett.

"Yes we are, but Bella's something special." She winked at me; I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Why can't I see any of you in my futures?" – Alice.

"Well… we're sort of half-dead."

"If you are all goddesses, does that mean you know Zeus and all that?" – Esme.

"Why is everyone like that!? Hey!? Why is it always Zeus this, Zeus that? My father is pretty important too!" We all stared at her after her little outburst, "Oh, sorry. Yes I know Zeus." She sighed while looking at the ground.

"Who's your father?" – Carlisle.

"Hermes, he's the-"

"-messenger of the gods! That is so cool!" Emmett shouted, I don't think anyone in his family knew that he knew Greek mythology because they all stared at him incredulously.

"How old are you?" – Jasper.

"13, 149 years old, you guys are only kids next to us."

"Why are you here?" – Rosalie.

"Why can't I be here? It's a free world, and I'm wanted in every state except this one…" The Cullen's gave her a weird look before Carlisle spoke up.

"Uh, what did you do Jordenne?" He asked.

"I believe that you have already had your go Carlisle, so just butt out!" Whoa, Jordenne didn't usually speak to people like that. She must still be very touchy about it, I don't see why though it's a pretty funny story.

"Umm, what are your two talents?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean two?" Jordenne said, feigning surprise.

"Well you can obviously turn invisible, but you said something else about controlling people. Do you actually have two talents or not?" Carlisle started grinning like a maniac, knowing that Jordenne had been caught out.

Kaiza – **'Jordenne, just settle for two! They don't know about all of your talents, and stop drooling over Edward!" **Jordenne started to wipe at her mouth, not knowing that Kaiza was joking. We all laughed at her.

Estelle – **'How smart is he!? I think he was the only one that realized that! Apart from Carlisle - of course.'**

Maddy – **'I know! I'm going to try and make him love me ok!? Wait… Jordenne you should answer the question first.'**

"Umm, yeah… I only have… two talents." She stuttered.

Bella – **'Nice Jordenne, I'm sure they aren't suspicious or anything now after your great lying skills.'**

Jordenne – **'You can be so mean sometimes Bella…'**

Eliza – **'Guys shut up! Maddy is working her lurve skills!'**

We all alternated looking between Edward and Maddy, after awhile Edwards' eyes glazed over and he started stumbling towards Maddy. "Maddy," He croaked out, "I love you! Please take me, I know I'm an insufferable, egotistical dork who is not worth your love… but please," He kneeled in front of her and held her hands looking into her eyes while he was pleading. "Take me… take me." Maddy started to giggle, but was cut off when he stood upright and walked towards me. I started to panic, who was doing this? "But who can compare to Bella? The most beautiful," He took another step forward and I took one back, "Caring, and considerate person on this planet?" He lunged forward and took my hand, "Bella will you marry me?" He took out what looked like a vintage ring with a huge Blue Diamond and lots of little tiny Diamonds encrusted into it. I did the first thing that came to mind, I started screaming and ran away.

I kept running until I reached Port Angeles, I started to walk so I wouldn't alarm anyone. Thinking about what had happened I was able to determine that **(A/N: LOL, it sounds like I'm writing up my science report for school…) **Jordenne must have had something to do with it, after all Maddy started scowling when Edward walked up to me. That makes me think that Maddy had no idea that that was going to happen. But seriously, Edward proposing!? How could she think that that, of all things, was funny?

I noticed a little shop with a really cute strapless midnight blue and black dress; I walked in and talked to the assistant about trying it on. It fell to floor and had flower embroidery on the torso, it then fell in a bunch with black netting on the front and it went with black gloves. I picked out a stringed pearl necklace that went with the dress perfectly, I walked out of the fitting rooms and the assistant gasped. Every girl in the store stared daggers at me as I twirled around, showing my black heels. **(A/N: So you all know the whole outfit is on my profile! Okay?) **I instantly fell in love with the outfit, so I decided to get it. The only problem would be finding a place to wear it, maybe Eliza will know of a party or dance.

I kept walking around the streets, not really paying attention to anything. It wasn't until all the stores started to close that I realised how late it was. I had to get home very quickly so Renee wouldn't worry about me; I called my wings and took off into the starlit sky. A couple of moments later I had landed behind my house, I didn't have the guts to go face my friends. I left a note for Renee and Charlie telling them I was fine, then I went to the only other place I could think of that would calm me down, Julian's. I flew to his house and climbed through his bedroom window on the second floor.

"Hey Julz… mind if I talk to you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course you can Bells," He looked at me worriedly. "Are you OK? You do know that you can sleep here tonight, I can set up an extra be. Just like old times." He said before running out to the hallway. I sighed, having a gay guy for your best friend was the best thing ever. **(A/N: So everyone knows I have nothing against gay guys, I actually have some pretty close friends that are gay. I just want to make Jape and Lady Destruction laugh for a bit.) **He ran in again with a change of clothes for me, and started to set up the second bed. He cast a questioning gaze to my lone shopping bag.

"I had to go for some shopping therapy, Edward decided to propose to me right in front of my friends and his family." I sighed, how could it be that this morning it was my first day of school?

"Well, I'm sure that was a moment to remember," His eyes started to glint evilly, "Mind if I see the outfit you decided to purchase?"

"Sure." I said, I knew he would love it. He always loved what I wore. I went into the bathroom and changed, when I walked out he gasped and his mouth actually fell open. I walked over and closed his jaw with one finger. "I heard flies don't taste so good." I joked. I didn't realize it, but our faces were pretty close together.

"You look… so beautiful." He sighed while looking at my lips. His head started to inch closer, I didn't catch his drift till his lips were on mine. I quickly pulled back and backed away, today was getting to weird.

"What was that!?" I yelled.

"Yes Julian Evan Daniels, **(A/N: LOL, I forgot his middle name…) **what the hell was that?" A very angry voice demanded. I turned to see five silhouettes of five people, one that seemed to have flickers of flames appearing. Julian advanced again and I took a step back, but was blocked by the wall. A vicious growl ripped through the air, I turned in time to see another form jumping from a tree to the window. Straight at Julian.

**EPOV – again at the start of the chapter**

_I'm a goddess… goddess… _Can these girls get anymore amazing? It didn't seem like it. I'm not entirely sure how long my family and I were staring, but Kaiza seemed to be getting uncomfortable. "Are you guys alright?" She asked us, sounding annoyed. A ring of blackened wood had started to form around her, I think she only went up in flames when she was angry.

I glanced at Bella, if her friend was a goddess, what sort of amazing creature was she? Maddy gave me a weird look, "Yeah, were all good." I ended up stuttering, smooth Cullen smooth. Bella shot her friend a glare before looking towards us again.

"Is it my turn!? Can it be my turn!? PLEASE!" Jordenne started pleading.

"Ugh… Sure?" Esme almost sounded scared of the ball of energy ruining her house.

"YAY!" She squealed, as she did I could hear Emmett thinking of a question. I really hoped it was a smart question, if he wanted to live.

"Are you all goddesses?" – Emmett. '_Good boy Emmett!' _I thought yelled at him.

"Yes we are, but Bella's something special." She winked at Bella and she groaned while putting her head in her hands. What on Earth is she?

"Why can't I see any of you in my futures?" – Alice.

"Well… we're sort of half-dead." Wow.

"If you are all goddesses, does that mean you know Zeus and all that?" – Esme.

"Why is everyone like that!? Hey!? Why is it always Zeus this, Zeus that? My father is pretty important too!" I stared and could half see everyone else staring to, "Oh, sorry. Yes I know Zeus." She sighed while looking at the ground.

"Who's your father?" – Carlisle.

"Hermes, he's the-"

"-messenger of the gods! That is so cool!" Emmett shouted, No one in our family knew that he knew Greek mythology. Today was full of surprises.

"How old are you?" – Jasper.

"13, 149 years old, you guys are only kids next to us." Damn, I've never been called a kid before.

"Why are you here?" – Rosalie.

"Why can't I be here? It's a free world, and I'm wanted in every state except this one…" What sort of things has she done? Thankfully Carlisle asked her just that.

"Uh, what did you do Jordenne?" He asked.

"I believe that you have already had your go Carlisle, so just butt out!" She looked torn between embarrassed, hurt, scared, excitement and anger. She chose anger and glared at Carlisle.

"Umm, what are your two talents?" I asked.

"What do you mean two?" Jordenne said, it looked like she was faking surprise at my question.

"Well you can obviously turn invisible, but you said something else about controlling people. Do you actually have two talents or not?" I explained it like I was talking to a four year old, not some one over 12,000 years old. Carlisle started grinning at her like he knew a secret and she didn't.

For a moment all the girls looked distracted, then Jordenne wiped at her mouth feverishly while looking at me. All the other girls laughed at her and she glowered at them.

"Umm, yeah… I only have… two talents." She stuttered. She was such a bad liar it wasn't funny.

After a moment, they started glancing between me and the girl called Maddy. My eyes lost focus and I stared at Maddy, at this moment in time she was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. I just had to get closer, so I walked towards her. "Maddy," I croaked out, "I love you! Please take me, I know I'm an insufferable, egotistical dork who is not worth your love… but please," I kneeled in front of her and held her hands looking into her eyes I beared my soul to her, I have never been so truthful in my life. "Take me… take me." Maddy started to giggle, and I glanced to my right, and there was Bella. She was trying to stop herself from laughing, then my love switched. I walked towards her purposely. Immediately her face turned horrified as she glanced between her and her friends. "But who can compare to Bella? The most beautiful," I took another step forward but she stumbled back, "Caring, and considerate person on this planet?" I jumped forward, why hadn't I realized this before? I loved her. "Bella will you marry me?" I took out my mothers ring and presented it to her, it had a Blue Diamond and lots little tiny Diamonds encrusted around the larger diamond. She stared at me for a moment, she started screaming and in a flash she was gone. I was broken from my daze to find all of her friends on the floor rolling with laughter, along with my family members.

"Uh… what just happened?" I questioned. No one noticed me so I asked a little louder, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I ended up yelling.

"Do you know what you just did!?" Emmett said between fits of laughter. I thought as hard as I could… it all came back in a rush; my jaw fell open in a whoosh of air.

"I… just… umm." I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"And do you know the best part Eddie boy?" Jasper laughed. What!? There was a good part to this? "Rosalie was able to tape it all!" Oh God NO!

"NO!!!" I screamed. As Rosalie played back part of the recording, _'Bella will you marry me?' _My voice rang clear through the tiny little speakers of the camera. I would never be able to live this down. I stood in shock for what felt like hours, it must have been because when I snapped out of it I found Carlisle shaking me trying to say something.

"Edward? I don't want to alarm you… but… they can't find Bella." He explained. I know I should feel concerned, but I just felt nothing.

"Ok… I'll be in my room. Tell me when they find her." I could feel that something was wrong with me… I just didn't know what. It felt like half of me was gone and I had lost the will to live. It was a bizarre feeling. I stumbled up the stairs to my room and fell on the couch; I clicked the remote and started to listen to Clair de Lune. After a while something screamed in my head. **'Edward! Get off your lazy arse and get out here! Bella scared!' **I didn't need to know anything else; I jumped out my window and ran. I reached a house in time to hear someone hissing.

"Yes Julian Evan Daniels, what the hell was that?" I jumped into a tree and looked through a very crowded window to find a guy going after Bella. Bella looked absolutely breath taking, but looked slightly scared. The guy advanced to her and she stumbled back into the wall. A growl ripped through me and I jumped to her window. Bella didn't like that, and neither did I.

**I've added some pics from the story onto my profile if u guys want to check it all out… And I am so sorry if I create cliff hangers, most of the time I don't even notice. It's sort of how I write, like the chappie just HAS to end there. Do you know what I mean?**

**I'm very sorry if there are heaps of mistakes in my story, I have a few reasons for that… 1) I am human, which means I am not perfect. 2) I do not have a Beta person thing. 3) I am NOT in the highest level of English. If I have any mistakes please tell me and I will do my best to fix them ASAP.**

**One more thing, I have a whole heap of ideas for more stories but I don't know if I should finish this story or start another. I need help, which do you think? Thanks for reading I'll try to update ASAP, but I have a horse riding event this weekend so I have no idea how soon ASAP will be… thanks again, love u all!**

**xxoo**


	12. Pain

**You have no idea how bad I feel for not updating sooner, It's NOT MY FAULT! Someone changed the password to my computer, I killed everyone till they told me the new password… then I changed it myself! **

**I have written another story now but I want to get this out there! Its called Playing With The Boys, don't woz I think its an alright story… If anyone is confused about last chapter just tell me ok? And not to mention, if you want something in particular to happen just say it OK?**

**Thank you to: ****jayd-n33****, ****debbie-lou****, ****xkidscanflyx****, ****Akrakataastreifa****, ****Spider-Monkey-Forever****, ****Bookits****, ****TwlightfanNO1**** , ****FRK921****, ****Mimi-Love-4ever**** AND ****AsItThunders****!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY SANITY!!! I THINK…**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

As Edward leaped for Julian even I could see the fury that controlled him, and for some unknown reason I actually thought he cared for me. But that's how stupid I am. Julian had a couple of his own powers he liked to use, one of them being a shield. He cast it around him and me; so Edward just sort of bounced off an invisible force. I sighed. It looked like it was up to me to stop it, as usual. "Edward stop being an idiot will you? I don't always need help, especially from someone who thinks they can propose to me just after I meet them." I said spitefully. I don't really want to hurt him, but if I provoked Julian with the marriage thing…

Julian eyed up Edward then turned to me, "And what did you say to this Edward?" he asked, gesturing to the crestfallen Edward.

I feigned surprise, "What else would I say?" Julian smiled and took a step forward, "I said yes! Who wouldn't? He is just like Adonis himself!" I yelled.

Julian stopped with a dumbfound expression on his face and, I don't think even I could have expected this but, he fainted. There was another thump behind me and I turned to find Edward, in all his glory, lying on his back staring at the ceiling. I raised an eyebrow at my friends, who were staring at me from the window. "Has someone cancelled out his shield, or will I have to ask?" I questioned.

"I um… cancelled it out after Edward hit it, it was kind of funny to watch… he he?" Eliza said. I just rolled my eyes at her and walked over to Edward.

"Oh Eddie? Time to wake up and have breakfast!" I whispered into his ear.

He moved around for a while and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Just five more minutes OK?" he rolled over and stopped moving, I sighed and picked him up.

"Estelle you might want to steal Julian's talents, they might come in handy. Kaiza will stay with you in case he wakes up, and to find out any other talents. Jordenne please shift into a VERY fast animal and go find my father will you? Maddy you help me take this one back to his place. And Eliza, can you go do damage control with my mother?" They all nodded and went off to their 'assigned' jobs. "Ok Maddy, give me a hand will you?" she nodded and took his feet.

"I figured you might want a turn near his face," she said with a wink. I heard sniggering behind me, but I ignored them and flew out of Julian's window. My skin and wings started to shine with moon rainbows, and Maddy actually gasped.

"What?" I demanded.

She shook her head as if to clear it, when she turned back to me she closed her eyes. "The whole time I have known you, I have never actually seen you sparkle." I looked at her in surprise.

"It's a sort of side effect I suppose; whenever I fly at night my wings react to the moonlight, my skin just follows suit. I've asked mother and father about it, neither of them knows why," I sighed and looked to her wings, they were pure white. "Your wings are beautiful in the moonlight." And it was true; they shone as brightly as the moon itself.

"Not as pretty as yours though," she protested, but not without blushing. She glanced at Edward, "We're almost at his house, shouldn't he be awake by now?" we both looked at him for about three seconds before I had an idea, she must've had the same thought because she looked at me in the same time.

"Do you think-"

"Could she-" we both said at the same time.

"She better not have," I said angrily.

Maddy looked at me for a moment, "You really do care about him don't you?"

I was speechless, my mouth hung open as I stared at her. I didn't speak to her for the rest of the flight, even when we descended onto Edwards's front yard. Just as we landed, he started to wake up. I watched him as a smile grew on his face when he saw me, I couldn't help but smile back. His smile turned into a grimace of pain, it looked so painful that I almost felt it myself. Suddenly a shout came from the house.

"OW!!!!"

"Jasper what's wrong?"

"EDWARD!" I looked back to Edward; he was on the ground writhing in pain. I panicked.

"EDWARD!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!! WHAT DID JORDENNE DO!?" I started screaming my head off as I watched Edward start to die; I could feel his life thread start to break. "THIS ISNT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" I snapped my fingers and his life thread formed in my hand, as I said the silver thread in my hand had frayed in the middle. Anger flared through me, I had never felt so angry in my life. I turned to the Cullen's, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!?" I bellowed. Jasper was also on the floor, holding his head in his hands. Alice was beside him dry crying, I didn't even notice that they came out of the house.

Jasper started to gasp, as if to speak. "His… back…" he whispered. I spun Edward around onto his stomach and ripped of the shirt, from his right shoulder to his left hip was a gash.

"When did this happen?" I whispered. Edward started to scream in agony, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" I demanded again.

Emmett shifted uncomfortably, "Well… you did it Bella."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?" my voice was low and icy.

"Well, this afternoon remember? You were able to scratch us all."

I looked back to Edward; he was in so much pain he could no longer scream. I had to do something, I had done this. I WILL fix it. For him. Calm came over me, and I knelt at his side. I placed both my hands on his back and thought of what his back must've used to look like smooth, cool and hard. For some reason the thought of a scar just wouldn't leave my mind, no matter how hard I tried to budge it. A group of gasps came over the yard, more than should have been there. The rest of my friends must've arrived.

When I opened my eyes I saw Edward had turned over, and was looking at me with an amazed expression. I smiled at him and helped him up. "What did you do?" he asked.

I looked at my hands, "I don't know." He took my hands and lifted my chin with one of his fingers.

"Thank you," he said with his crooked smile, my heart faltered and pain erupted in my back. It was brief, but long enough for everyone to notice. I started to pant and clawed out of the blue dress I was still wearing; I felt along my back but didn't need a mirror to tell me what had happened.

"Hey Edward," I said.

"Hmmm?"

"I think we match." I turned away from them and could almost feel their eyes trace the red scar that went from my right shoulder to my left hip. "I must've healed you, but I absorbed your wound." I turned around, I knew that right know I was in my underwear but modesty wasn't needed right know. "I need to go home now." I called my robe and stepped into it, but left the dress behind. I could never wear it without remembering. All my friends gathered around me in a hug, they were my rock. We started to walk back down the driveway; we were almost at the end when someone ran up behind us. I kept walking with Kaiza while the others talked to who ever it was; Jordenne came up to me first.

"It's Edward… he wants a word."

"Of course he does," I muttered. "You guys wait here; we'll walk a little bit away to talk in privacy." I looked pointedly at Jordenne and she nodded reluctantly. "If I'm not back in ten, come for me." I walked back down the driveway and found Edward, when he saw me he walked over and gave me a hug. I held him as tightly as possible and started to cry.

"Thank you Bella, I am forever in your debt," he whispered softly. I continued to cry, I think he was starting to get a bit anxious. "Bella, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" I could hear the pain in his voice.

"You could never do anything wrong Edward, you are perfect. I am useless."

"Never say that again Bella, you are amazing!"

"If I am so amazing, why did I almost kill you?" I sobbed.

"But you save me as well Bella, only you could do that." I can't believe how nice he was treating me.

"Why are you being so nice?" I felt him stiffen then sigh, I looked up at his face. He had his eyes closed with two fingers pinching his nose. A crease had formed between his eyebrows, so I smoothed it out. "You know if you frown you get wrinkles," I teased. He suddenly laughed; it was exhilarating just to listen to it.

He traced my checks, "You know if you cry your eyes will turn red." I couldn't help it, I started laughing really hard. So hard I fell to the ground and tears streamed down my face, and then I started crying again. **(A/N: LOL, I've actually done this, and then laughed again before running away from my friend… say 'I' if you have! Yeah… like that'd work.) **He lay down next to me and put his arms around me, "I care about you Bella." I finally stopped crying, only because I was shocked.

"You… care... me… about?" he had now successfully turned me into a potato.

He chuckled softly before holding my chin gently, "Yes, very much." I looked into his eyes and got lost, I barely comprehended that his face was getting closer and his eyes were closing. I had to tell him something before this happened, I put a finger on his lips. He looked majorly hurt, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he started to get up but I grabbed a hold of him.

Me being the potato at the moment couldn't think of anything romantic to say, "I care you too." His face broke out into a smile so wide; I was surprised that his face didn't break. His face came closer and I pulled him closer, we were so close when someone spoke right next to us.

"We let you go for ten minutes and here you are, about to go at it like rabbits. I highly discourage that Edward, after all you do eat rabbits and we wouldn't want you to actually become a rabbit would we?" I looked up to find Eliza tapping her foot right next to my head. I got up and started to walk away, but something grabbed my hand. I turned and saw Edward holding it, I almost spoke but he was quicker. He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and walked off. I touched my cheek and started to smile. We reached the group and they eyed me curiously, it was Kaiza that spoke up.

"Man you are whipped."

**EPOV**

I went straight for Julian's throat, only to be bounced off something I couldn't see. I got back onto my feet as quickly as possible to keep an eye on Bella, even if I couldn't reach her. She sighed then glared at me, I was taken aback. What did I do now? "Edward stop being an idiot will you? I don't always need help, especially from someone who thinks they can propose to me just after I meet them." she said spitefully. Oh that… I tried not to let it affect me but I could feel my mood plummeting.

Julian eyed up me up before turning back to Bella, "And what did you say to this Edward?" he asked, gesturing to me. I probably looked like an idiot. I should never have come to her.

Bella looked surprised, "What else would I say?" Julian smiled at her and took a step forward _'Good… she's all mine_,' "I said yes! Who wouldn't? He is just like Adonis himself!" She yelled. Julian stopped. _'WHAT!? No way…' _then he dropped to the floor like a fly. I looked at Bella with my mouth hanging open, this was too much. I fell into blackness.

**MPOV (Maddy's, mostly because Eddies out for the count)**

Julian stopped with a dumbfound expression on his face and actually fainted, then Edward fainted. Poor hot vampire. Bella raised an eyebrow at us; we were just staring at her. How could someone so devious actually want to be our friend? "Has someone cancelled out his shield, or will I have to ask?" she asked.

"I um… cancelled it out after Edward hit it, it was kind of funny to watch… he he?" Eliza said. She just rolled her eyes, but it was pretty funny. There he was being Bella's knight in shining vampire, and he falls down! She walked over to Edward.

"Oh Eddie? Time to wake up and have breakfast!" She whispered into his ear.

He moved a bit then mumbled something that only Bella heard. She sighed before picking him up bridle style.

"Estelle you might want to steal Julian's talents, they might come in handy. Kaiza will stay with you in case he wakes up, and to find out any other talents. Jordenne please shift into a VERY fast animal and go find my father will you? Maddy you help me take this one back to his place. And Eliza, can you go do damage control with my mother?" We all nodded and Eliza teleported to Renée's place. "Ok Maddy, give me a hand will you?" I nodded and took his legs.

"I figured you might want a turn near his face," I said with a wink. Estelle and Kaiza sniggered, and Bella purposefully ignored them and practically pulled me through the window. Bella's skin and wings started to shine with rainbows, I couldn't help it but I gasped.

"What?" She demanded.

I shook my head, making sure I wasn't seeing things. I looked back but they were still there, they were bright so I closed my eyes. "The whole time I have known you, I have never actually seen you sparkle." I opened my eyes to see her looking at me with surprise, I guess she never knew.

"It's a sort of side effect I suppose; whenever I fly at night my wings react to the moonlight, my skin just follows suit. I've asked mother and father about it, neither of them knows why," she sighed as I looked at our surroundings. "Your wings are beautiful in the moonlight." I was caught unawares by her compliment, my wings were a boring white, hers sparkled.

"Not as pretty as yours though," I protested, but I blushed as I thought how insignificant I am to her. I glanced at Edward, "We're almost at his house, shouldn't he be awake by now?" we both looked at him for about three seconds before I had an idea, she must've had the same thought because she looked at me in the same time.

"Do you think-"

"Could she-" we both said at the same time.

"She better not have," Bella said angrily.

I looked at her for a moment, trying to gauge how serious she was, "You really do care about him don't you?"

Her mouth hung open as she stared at me. She ignored me for the rest of the flight, how was I supposed to know I hit a soft spot? Just as we landed, he started to wake up. I watched him as he smiled at Bella, and Bella smiled back at him. His smile turned into a grimace of pain, it looked so painful that I almost felt it myself. Suddenly a shout came from the house.

"OW!!!!"

"Jasper what's wrong?"

"EDWARD!" I looked at Bella then Edward; he was on the ground writhing in pain. Bella became distraught very quickly.

"EDWARD!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!! WHAT DID JORDENNE DO!?" She started screaming her head off as she looked at Edward, how could she blame Jordenne for this? The other Cullen's came out to see what was going on. Bella didn't notice. "THIS ISNT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" She screamed, she snapped her fingers and a thread of silver appeared in her hand. I shivered, it was his life thread… and it was breaking. "Edwards dieing." I whispered to his family. Bella turned angry, it's like a default setting for her if she has a problem. Only thing is I have never seen her angry like this. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!?" she bellowed. Jasper crumpled to the floor, holding his head in his hands. Alice fell next to him crying for her love and her brother.

Jasper started to gasp, as if to speak. "His… back…" he whispered. Bella spun Edward around onto his stomach and ripped of his shirt, from his right shoulder to his left hip was a gash. Bella started to turn red, not just her eyes, but her skin, hair even wings. This only happened when both Tessa and her felt the equal amount of anger, at this point in time she was the deadliest thing alive.

"When did this happen?" she whispered. Edward started to scream in agony, it agitated Bella even more, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" she demanded.

Emmett shifted uncomfortably, "Well… you did it Bella."

She narrowed my eyes at him, "What?" her voice was low and icy. Emmett better tread carefully, all she had to do was flick a grain of dirt at him and he could explode.

"Well, this afternoon remember? You were able to scratch us all."

She looked back to Edward; he was in so much pain he could no longer scream. She suddenly looked very determined, the others arrived and I shared my memories with them. They walked over cautiously as Bella knelt next to Edward. She placed both her hands on his back and closed her eyes, after a bit her tongue poked out. It only did that when she was concentrating really hard. The red started to leave her body, but the most remarkable thing happened. Edwards gash healed and he was left with a scar, everyone gasped. We all stared at Bella, is there any end to this puzzle?

**EPOV (he's fixed now!)**

The ache had left my body and I rolled over to find Bella kneeling beside me.

What had she done? Her eyes opened and she gazed at me with her beautiful brown eyes, she stood up and helped me. "What did you do?" I asked.

She looked at her hands, "I don't know." I took her hands, her beautiful hands. Her eyes still looked down so I pushed her chin up.

"Thank you," I said while smiling, I heard her heart falter and for a small moment she ceased up in pain. She started to pant and clawed out of the blue dress she was wearing. I looked away to give her more privacy, and to control myself. When I looked back, she was facing me only in her underwear. She is gorgeous.

"Hey Edward," she said.

"Hmmm?" not a very bright answer, but I was about to steal her at that moment.

"I think we match." she turned away and I saw the red scar that went from her right shoulder to my left hip, all fanciful thoughts were replaced with rage. What the hell happened? "I must've healed you, but I absorbed your wound." she turned back around, I looked at her face. She looked so drained. "I need to go home now." A robe appeared and she stepped into it, she must've forgotten about the dress. All her friends gathered around her and hugged her, jealousy flared inside me.

They started to walk away; I heard my family go back into the house. I grabbed her dress and ran to my room, where I placed it onto my couch. I ran back down and after them, Eliza, Estelle and Jordenne turned to me while Bella kept walking. "Please, I need to talk to her," I said. They looked at me for a bit, Eliza then motioned her head at Jordenne and she walked off. "Can you tell me something?" Estelle and Eliza looked at each other.

"OK…" Estelle said.

"How did Bella heal so quickly? If she absorbed the gash, shouldn't she have a gash not a scar?"

They shrugged, "She has always been able to heal quickly," Eliza stated.

"You should wait further on." Estelle said before walking away. I did as they asked and waited for Bella, what would I say? When I saw her I couldn't help walking over and hugging her. she held me very tightly and started to cry.

"Thank you Bella, I am forever in your debt," I whispered softly, that was a safe place to start. She kept crying, what do I do know? "Bella, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" I cant believe I made her cry, I am horibble.

"You could never do anything wrong Edward, you are perfect. I am useless."

WHAT!? "Never say that again Bella, you are amazing!"

"If I am so amazing, why did I almost kill you?" she sobbed. I was startled… did she care about me.

"But you save me as well Bella, only you could do that." She was an angel… and I will do anything to make her mine.

"Why are you being so nice?" I stiffened… is this how she is gong to find out? I pinched the bridge of my nose. A soft touch started rubbing a spot between my eyebrows; I looked at her in wonder. "You know if you frown you get wrinkles," she teased. I laughed, how can I get wrinkles? She looked a little dazed... my turn to be mean.

I traced the lines her tears had formed on her cheeks, "You know if you cry your eyes will turn red." She burst out laughing; it was the best sound on the Earth. She fell on the ground and tears started to stream down her face from laughing too hard, and then she started sobbing again. I lay down next to her and put my arms around her, why couldn't I do anything right? "I care about you Bella." There I go again; at least she had stopped crying.

"You… care... me… about?" It looked like she had the IQ of a potato.

I chuckled softly before holding her chin, she was so cute, "Yes, very much." I looked into her eyes and couldn't look away, I moved my face closer, but she put a finger on my lips. I am so stupid, how could something as wonderful as her want me? "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" I started to get up but she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back down.

"I care you too." Was all she said, but it made me the happiest guy on the planet. I held her close and she pulled me closer, we were so close but then someone spoke right next to us.

"We let you go for ten minutes and here you are, about to go at it like rabbits. I highly discourage that Edward, after all you do eat rabbits and we wouldn't want you to actually become a rabbit would we?" Bella and I looked up to find Eliza tapping her foot right next to Bella's head. She got up and started to walk away, she had to know I wouldn't let her go that easily. She turned and before she could say anything I kissed her on the cheek and walked away, I turned into the woods and back around to watch her a little bit longer. She touched her cheek and started to smile. I followed her to her group; all were watching her very suspiciously. Kaiza was the first to speak up.

"Man you are whipped." If only she knew.

**I hope that's up to standard for you guys! Its 1:10 Am in Auz at the moment… YAAWN! Like I said before, any suggestions just tell me… ummm… don't forget to read my other story as well. OH! And Shan? It happens in next chap… wink wink… heres hoping you'll understand! If you don't understand anything, just ask ok? I'll try to explain as thoroughly as possible… YAAWN!**

**xxoo**


	13. Broken

**It's New Year!!! YAY!!! I hope you guys have a great time, and all the best for the New Year… may all your dreams and wishes come true.**

**Thankyou to: ****debbie-lou****, ****AsItThunders****, ****xkidscanflyx****, xxxJapexxx, ****NanMcD****, ****Bookits****, ****wiccanforever****, ****jayd-n33****. You guys made my day.**

**If you are interested I have a new story, I want to know if it is the sort of thing you think I should continue…**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I own Twilight and am Stephanie Meyer… unfortunately in reality I'm NOT Stephanie Meyer and I DON'T own Twilight… I shall cry in the corner now…**

**Chapter 13**

**ElPOV (Eliza's POV)**

Bella managed to walk all the way back to her house holding her cheek and smiling like an idiot, hopefully the Gods will help us when he actually kisses her on the lips. Knowing what I can do though, we can change all that. Bella started to mumble, we just couldn't hear what. She suddenly started running in a small circle, holding out her arms like an aeroplane. "I love Po, Po loves me! Tinki Winkie shot Dipsy! With a bang-bang-bang and a bullet through the head! Don't tell La-la Dipsy's dead! Hahahahahahaha!" she repeated the song ten times before we were able to calm her down. She looked at us all in awe, "I love you guys! I don't know how I would've survived without any of you." She started crying, we all looked at each other in wonder.

"Um… Bella honey," Estelle said softly, "We love you too, but… um… are you feeling ok?" she looked at Estelle for a moment before sobbing all over again.

"My head hurts… what's wrong with me? It feels like someone is dying."

"Ok honey, how about we all go home now." Estelle was still trying to console Bella, but it wasn't really working that well. Kaiza walked up to me.

"Eliza I think you will need to teleport to her house with Bella, she is in no right state to fly or even run home." I nodded my head at Kaiza. I walked over to Bella and hugged her; she sagged into me with her head on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright Bella, I'm taking you home." I whispered to her. I created the image of Bella's house in my mind, the soft blue walls, dark green lawn. Pretty soon the image became reality as I snapped out of my trance, I sat Bella down as we waited for our friends to run over. I looked into the dark night, searching for a glimpse of either one of them. As I was looking I realized something, Bella was quiet. I looked over at her to find her in the foetus position holding her head between her hands; she looked like she was great pain.

"Eliza…" she whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"I need to go inside and sleep now," was she bi-polar or something? One minute she was happy, then sad and now defeated.

"Ok, can you stand or should I carry you?" I tried to keep the confusion off my face, honest.

"I think I can stand, hang on…" I watched her carefully as she stood up slowly; as she straightened up I saw her wobble. I quickly grabbed her arms before she fell.

"How about I help you walk in Ok?" I asked, trying to reason with her. She responded with a nod and we slowly made our way to the stairs, our friends decided to make there presence known after I had dragged Bella up the stairs. Figures. We walked through the doors, as we did Kaiza froze. She pointed towards the living room and made the hand signals to be quiet and careful. We all crept around the corner of the door, even Bella tried to – without success. Jordenne peered around the doorway, and started to squeal in excitement and ran into the room. Maddy shrugged and walked in, only to do the same thing as Jordenne. I walked with Estelle supporting Bella, Kaiza walked behind us.

We walked into the living room to find someone we thought we'd never see again; Shannon.

**JPOV (Jordenne's POV)**

When I saw who was in the room I couldn't help running in, I hadn't seen Shannon for about 5,000 years. She had changed so much; instead of brown hair she now had black with metallic red streaks. She was petite and absolutely gorgeous, even for an immortal. Her taste in clothes had changed as well; she had a long black silk dress that came off the shoulders and had small crystal beads at the hem. I could see 6 inch black heels whenever the dress swished. **(A/N: both dress and heel on profile pics, you just have to imagine the dress in black!)** In the corner of my eye I could see the others walking in, Maddy first. I was glad Maddy and Shannon had made up, it wasn't that long ago they hated each others guts. I didn't know all the complete details, but something to do guys. Maddy actually ran up to Shannon, I could she Shannon stiffen as Maddy hugged her. Maybe all was not forgiven.

When the others walked in they all ran forward, except for Bella. Bella crumpled to the floor, so I ran over to her. "Bella? Is it getting worse?" but she was unconscious.

"What's getting worse?" I looked up to find Charlie standing over me, with fire above his head. I gulped, the only thing worse than an angry Bella was an angry Devil.

"We don't know what," I said nervously, "She just started acting loopy." I took a breath to calm my nerves; I could see Shannon looking at Bella curiously with my friends all huddled together behind her. "She did heal a vampire and get kissed on the cheek by said vampire." Charlie looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"Did you say heal?" I turned to see it was Shannon who voiced the question.

"Yes." I answered, Shannon turned to Kaiza.

"Can you sense any new talents in Bella?" Kaiza concentrated on Bella, her eyes stated to close and her breathing became shallow with the effort. After a little while she opened her eyes and nodded her head in affirmant.

"She can put any being to sleep, heal any and all wounds, travel in time, speak to animals, freeze and turn things to fire with her mind and…" she had to concentrate again. When she realized the last gift she gasped and looked back to Shannon. "That's horrible…" was all she managed to gasp out as she sank to the floor in shock. Shannon looked very sombre.

"Girls, come out from behind me please," she whispered. I hoped she was going to explain what was going on, I was very confused.** (A/N: Sorry if you guys are as well, it will all become clear! *moves hands around mysteriously*) **Estelle, Eliza, Kaiza and Maddy all came around to where I was standing, Charlie came over as well. We all looked at Shannon expectantly; she took a steady breath before continuing. "Before I say this I want you to all understand that she can get better, it is able to be fixed, but not one of you will like it. With the exception of Charlie," she threw him a quick smile, "and I want you all to promise not to freak out ok?" we all nodded in agreement. "Thank you." She took another breath.

'_Spit it out woman!'_ I thought impatiently.

"Tessa is dying." OMG.

**EPOV (Estelle's POV)**

How is that possible!? It really can't be true. No-one knew what to say, I mean what could you? If someone came up to you and said 'hey, this might sound weird but half your brain and body will disappear. You can't be the same person anymore.' It might just freak you out just a little bit. But when it is said about someone you really care about, whose other half is quite literally dying. You get angry, hurt, sad, confused and depressed. Nobody was saying anything, still. "How?" I asked slowly. Shannon looked at me pitifully, how could she pity _me_ at a time like _this_?

"Tessa lives off hate, jealousy and anger. Whenever Bella feels the opposite of those emotions, Tessa subsides into her sub-consciousness. If Bella ever experienced love or happiness in the extreme measures, Tessa - quite literally - loses a part of herself. Now you said she was kissed on the cheek, yes?" we all nodded. "Maddy, did you read her mind tonight?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"How does Bella react to this vampire?"

"She cares about him, and each minute the feelings grow stronger." Maddy's eyes locked onto Bella's crumpled body. "How different will she be?"

"If we let Tessa go… well… Bella will only be able to experience the emotions that Tessa thrives on." Ok… that did not make any sense at all.

"What the hell? Sorry," I said to Charlie, "How does that work? Won't Bella only feel positive emotions?" Everyone beside me nodded in agreement.

"No… If Tessa dies, she will leave an imprint of herself in Bella's mind. Because Tessa is made of negative emotions, that is what she is basically imprinting. These are very strong emotions. Not to mention, how would you feel about yourself if you killed another being inside of you because you loved another more?" I thought of the despair I would bring to myself.

"I would feel horrible, and I wouldn't want to get close to anyone ever again because for fear of hurting another," I dropped my head in sadness, how could anyone live with themselves? Bella started to move, I knelt down at her head. "Bella, are you awake?" her eyes were closed, "Bella," I shook her gently, in response she started to scream and writhe in agony.

**MPOV (Maddy's POV)  
**

We ended up having to take Bella up to her room, Charlie and Estelle stayed with her while the rest of us tried to get more answers. Kaiza started to get really angry; hence the flames at her finger tips. "HOW DARE YOU!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" she yelled at Shannon.

"Oh! I thought you knew, my name is Shannon I'm 25,790 years old… umm… I'm the goddess of Music… hmmm… my most recent boyfriend is a lovely male called Josh… I have all my gifts, I think you know them… but apparently you don't! I can travel between parallel worlds, travel through solid matter, turn people numb, create optical illusions and change my appearance." She stated calmly, like Kaiza had asked what she thought of the weather.

Kaiza looked slightly stunned for a moment before she went up in flames, "That's not what I meant and you know it." She growled lowly.

Shannon sighed, "Look I'm sorry, I really am. I came here to congratulate Bella on her new gifts. She actually received them 2,000 years early, only because Hades spoke so highly of her work as the Grim Reaper." It looked like Kaiza was about to explode so I asked a question before Kaiza spoke too rashly.

"Why'd she get so many talents?" I asked, I watched as Shannon's face stiffened yet relaxed at the same time.

"Well at the time she did have two consciousness's, so Tessa received some as well." Her face darkened slightly.

"What was Bella's other gift? Kaiza didn't tell us." Jordenne asked, how she remembered was beyond me. I only realized the same thing when she asked.

"That's because she is now one of the most powerful beings on the planet… in the universe." Kaiza spoke softly, I sighed with relief when I noticed she was no longer alight.

"You still didn't answer the question," Eliza demanded, Shannon turned to Kaiza.

"I wasn't told her talents, right now only Kaiza knows." We all turned to Kaiza, wo gulped in response.

She sighed and looked to the floor, "She can cancel out all electrical fields." I sighed in relief.

"That doesn't sound too bad, but how does that make her powerful?" Shannon looked at me in shock.

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Now I was confused… again.

"Maddy," I turned to Eliza, "All the atoms that create people, objects, plants and animals… well everything, it's all held together by an electrical field. If she wanted to, she could cancel out yours. Cancel you out of existence." **(A/N: I think this is just a scientific theory, it was on Doctor Who though and it looked cool!) **I felt my jaw drop.

"Exactly," Shannon said.

**KPOV (Kaiza's POV)**

Sometimes Maddy was really slow, painstakingly slow. I had had enough of all the talk about Bella, I wanted to help her. "Ok, enough of that; What is your plan for saving Bella?" I asked Shannon.

"We need to convince her that he doesn't care." I gasped along with my friends, Estelle flew down the stairs.

"Is it the only way?" she whispered, Shannon nodded.

"She will be crushed, she actually found someone who cared about her. It was turning into love." Maddy whispered.

"It will kill the Bella we know Maddy," Eliza said, Jordenne nodded before speaking.

"I know what we need to do; I will bring all the Cullen's over here, Maddy you need to erase all thoughts of Bella from all their minds, Eliza you need to break the bond between them, Estelle try to place yourself in their heads to make Edward say he doesn't care… Kaiza… you just look pretty." I scowled at Jordenne; I hated it when I couldn't do anything.

"I'll go wake Bella," I said before storming up to her room. As I walked out I saw each of my friends prepare to crush our own friend's heart, for her to live. It was so wrong. I walked into Bella's room to find her awake, looking worried.

"Kaiza, I can't hear Tessa. No matter what I say she won't answer! What happened?" I sighed… even though we were bringing part of her back… we would kill a whole other part.

"Someone is here to see you Bella."

"Oh really? Who?" she actually looked excited.

'_Can I do this?'_ I asked myself, I looked at Bella's face. Her beautiful face was eager, brown eyes lit up. I felt horrible, I felt dirty. I took a very deep breath, weighing the options, "Edward." I said, sealing her fate. Her face broke out in a huge smile and she went to swing out of her bed. "How about I carry you down?" she nodded gratefully at me. I picked her up and ran back down the stairs, where we found Edward. I saw the rest of his family outside, with blank faces. I put Bella down and she walked over to Edward, Estelle must have already been in him because he didn't respond when she hugged him.

"Hey," she whispered.

Edward/Estelle looked down at her. "I'm sorry Bella, this afternoon was a mistake. I lied when I said those things, I wish I could be sorry but I'm not. I actually already have someone to care about… not you." They replied. I - along with my other friends - watched as Bella's heart broke right in front of us. Jordenne walked up to Edward/Estelle, ready to play the loyal backstabbing friend.

"Get out." She hissed at him, Edward/Estelle threw a glare at her before Jordenne made him turn around and walk out the door. The next instant, the family was sent back to their house.

Bella didn't cry, didn't say anything. She turned around to us and said, "I'm tired," then walked up to her room. I let the tears flow down my cheeks as I turned to my friends; my face was mirrored by their own.

"I should go now," Shannon said before walking out the door.

"I can't believe we just did that," Maddy sobbed. I sat on the chair and put my head in my hands.

"What have we done?" I whispered.

**TPOV (Tessa's POV)**

I cared about Edward, but he was changing this body. I felt sleepy, and I never do. The last thing that I remember clearly was Edward kissing our cheek, and Bella feeling so happy there wasn't enough room in her mind for me. I shrank back, trying to find a space that didn't kick me out for what I was. I tried telling Bella something, but I could voice anything to her. It felt like I was suffocating from the inside.

All I could do was watch helplessly through our eyes as Bella walked home. I saw how our friends where worried, and it was then I felt the ripping sensation. It felt like I was being ripped in two. The pain was unbelievable, but I kept shrinking. I tried talking to Bella, but nothing happened. After a while everything went black for me, I had to keep talking to myself so I knew that I was still there.

After a while I started seeing through our eyes again, I saw Kaiza coming in and saying something, her carrying us down where Edward was standing. Another rip went through me after seeing him, and her happiness increased. Something was different about him and I tried to tell Bella, but she just walked up and hugged him. He pulled back and said something.

The pain I felt next came from our body and the happiness faded from Bella, the pain was ten times worse than the one before, and it came from our heart. Edward walked away, I could feel hate fill the gaps left by the happiness and I felt stronger. I was no longer suffocating. We walked back up the stairs to our room, when I talked to Bella she actually answered back.

'_What happened?' _I asked.

'_**Tessa! Your back! I'm so glad… but so sad…' **_she sat us down on the bed.

'_Need I ask again?'_

'_**He doesn't care Tessa, he never did. I feel so stupid… Tessa can you do something for me?'**_

'_Anything Bella, you should already know that.'_

'_**I want, no… need you to take control of this body everyday until I feel strong enough to continue on…'**_

'_If it makes you feel better, I cared for him too; Even though we only knew him for a day.'_

'_**Thank you…'**_

'_Wait! My eyes!'_

'_**Tessa don't be a blonde, it's called contacts.'**_

'_Rrright… well, are you ready?'_

'_**Only one way to find out.'**_

I spread my consciousness out throughout the body as Bella shrank herself into the mind; it wasn't very long until I controlled it. _'I'm going to bed now, its only two hours till we need to get up for school. YAY!' _I thought to Bella, I felt her curl up into a tight ball. I will never let her get hurt again, if it's the last thing I do.

**EPOV (Edward's POV)**

For some reason I couldn't remember anything that happened earlier that night, and neither could my family. We were in the living room, Alice suddenly spoke up. "Hey what's this?" I looked over to see her pointing at a tape.

Emmett shrugged, "How about we watch it?" he suggested. _'I hope it isn't one of Rose's and I's home movies,' _he thought. Ewwww. Alice turned to the TV and put it in; the screen came alive and showed me proposing to a gorgeous girl. She screamed in response and ran out, my family burst out laughing.

"Good on you Edward! Who knew you had it in you?' Jasper chuckled, I scowled at them all.

"I don't even know who that was." I replied before running to my room. I was lying down on my couch thinking about nothing, I moved a bit then realized I had something in my back pocket. I reached behind me and pulled out a crumpled note.

(**Edward **/ _Bella_)

**I'm curious, what are you?**

_You don't want to know._

**Why??**

_Coz then I'd have to kill you. _

**Umm, I think it will take a bit for you to kill me.**

_Not for me._

**How come??**

_Like I said, I'd have to kill you._

**Like ****I**** said, it's hard to kill me.**

_I've killed you guys before, it's not so hard._

What the hell was going on.

* * *

**This Chapter made me sad… sorry about the late update, I fell of my horse and landed on a branch… on my back. I'm very sore and have had to lie down for a while… please don't forget to read my new story, I hope you like it! Not to mention this chappie, if you want something to happen… TELL ME!!!! Luv yaz all! xxoo**

* * *


	14. Awesomeness

**Thank you all for such a great response for last chapter! A couple of you were worried that Tessa was already dead, and sorry for that! Tessa is now very alive and well with vengeance for a certain boy called Edward Cullen in her blood. I was amazed that other people also thought it was sad, I was like WOW! People actually care!**

**Those that have read my other story; thank you all sooo much! I wasn't sure if people were actually going to like it or not, and I'm glad you do.**

**Thank you to my reviewers! SparklingTopazEyes, ****xkidscanflyx****, Amuto Forever, ****jayd-n33****, wiccanforever, NanMcCullen, xxxJapexxx, FRK921, Mimi-Love-4ever, xanimejunkie. **

**I luv u'z all! Not to mention those that are reading this story and those that put me on faves and alerts… thank you all very much. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any books from the twilight saga, if you haven't noticed the name says Stephanie Meyer… not ..**

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

As Tessa went to sleep I stayed awake, I had a little bit to think about it. It was about 6:30 AM, so I only had 1 and ½ hours till I see Edward. Now there's a major thing to think about. I feel so stupid. I had only known the boy for less than 24 hours and I had told him I cared for him. This is why I normally didn't get close to anyone; men are only created to break your hearts.

Estelle didn't tell me that he was lying when he said he didn't care, but then again I wasn't really paying attention to anyone but him. What ticked me off the most was the fact I believed him when he said he cared. How could he? No-one could love a monster like me… I'm nothing.

(_Bella / __**Tessa)**_

'_**No your not.'**_

'_Tessa?'_

'_**No shit Sherlock.'**_

'_Shouldn't you be sleeping?'_

'_**You think too loud… and your thoughts bother me sometimes.'**_

'_How?'_

'_**If you think you are a monster, what does that make me?'**_

'_Huh?'_

'_**I think you have a flat tire on the information highway… a permanent one. He cared about you more than you know… all for you. If it was me he met… he would never have spoken to me. Who would? Someone says a joke about me and I'd rip their head off.'**_

'_Because of you Tessa, I am who I am. He would never have cared about me either way if I had never had you.'_

'_**Is this a bonding session?'**_

'_I don't think so… why?'_

'_**Just feels like it, I think I better stop pretending to be awake. Maddy's on the bed next to us, I think she has something to say.'**_

'_When doesn't she? He-he… just get her to link our minds…'_

'_**I can do whatever I want!'**_

'_Ok, ok. Calm down, fine do whatever you want.'_

'_**he-he-he…'**_

'_Not like that!'_

'_**Sure sure…'**_

**Maddy's POV**

After we got over what we did to Bella we discussed a few things between ourselves… mostly what the hell we were going to do. "Should we tell her we erased all his memories involving her?" Eliza asked.

Estelle shook her head, "I don't know… she might figure out it was us that did it."

"And she never speak it to us again," Kaiza finished.

"I think we should. She has a right to know." I nodded in agreement with Jordenne.

"I can tell her," I volunteered. I started towards the stairs but I was stopped by Estelle running up to me.

"Do you think it was her that made Julian and Edward faint earlier on?" I shrugged.

"I think so; she could have been focusing so hard on stunning Julian she didn't realize that included Edward. You know, with the things she said."

"Yeah… that's what I thought… umm…" I sighed.

"Estelle you know you can ask me anything."

"When should we tell her the new talents she has?"

I could see that she was just covering up whatever question she wanted to actually ask, but I didn't pry. "I'll tell her before I tell her about Edward."

'Ok," she said before walking away from me.

I rolled my eyes before walking up to Bella's room. I could see that Bella was sleeping so I sat down at the end of the bed, as I did I looked around the room. I was interrupted from my observing by Bella sitting up and pulling her knees to her chin and wrapping her arms around her. It took a little bit before I realized I was actually looking at Tessa, not Bella. Her glossy black hair shined in the moonlight and her red eyes a stark contrast against her pale skin. It was slightly unnerving. "Tessa? What happened?" she looked at me like I was mad.

"She's hurting, so I'm controlling our body now." It was weird how Tessa always referred to the body as ours, not hers. I nodded slowly in response to her statement.

"Is it bad?" I whispered.

She looked out the window, but didn't actually look at anything. "You have no idea," she said. A single tear ran down her face, I wiped it away before hugging her. "I know, I know… it's stupid to care about him for not knowing him for very long…" she said, the tears started to fall quicker.

"No Tessa! If you find someone that is for you, no-one should ever stand in your way... no-one." _'Unless you have weirdo friends that would take them away from you,' _I thought. She just nodded mutely. I shook her shoulder slightly, "Did you want to hear about why Shannon was here?"

"I forgot about that, I think I fainted."

"Yeah, you did. But I have awesome news!"

"What…" she asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You have a heap of new gifts!" I could she her eyes brightened at this, even though she tried to hide it. I smirked at her as she fought her smile, she eventually gave up.

"What are they!?" she asked while bouncing away from me. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Ok, ok! Calm down tiger!" I chuckled, "You can put any being to sleep, heal any and all wounds, travel in time, speak to animals, freeze and turn things to fire with your mind and…" I wasn't so sure if she wanted to know about this one.

"And?"

"This one is quite serious." She still nodded her head impatiently.

"You can cancel out all electrical fields." It took a little bit for her to get it, but when she did… oh boy.

"Woooohooooo! I am the most awesomenest person in the world!" she yelled as she ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room. "Come one come all, to watch…" she paused for a moment and made sure everyone was there, "Tessa's booty dance!" she yelled. She then proceeded to jump onto the coffee table and shake her bum around. Every now and again she'd do an old Disco move and every time she pointed upwards the lights would flicker; when her hand pointed downwards the TV went spaz.

"Did you tell her?" Jordenne asked.

"Yes… but for some reason I don't think she understood."

"Well do something," I turned to look at Jordenne in surprise. She just pointed at Tessa and said, "NOW."

I contacted Tessa's mind and relayed what was said to me by Eliza, a very short time ago. **'Hey Tessa, I understand why you are happy but let me show you what I was told…' **I showed her the conversation about her powers that we had had with Shannon, she started to grow quiet. After I was done she was looking at me with wide eyes.

"So… so I-I can DO… w-what?" I nodded once she understood. I thought she would be all sad; instead she just started yelling all over again. "That is AWESOME!!" she jumped off the table, ran out the front door and down the street.

Charlie looked at me funny, "What?" I asked defensively.

"Have you actually been with Tessa for a long period of time?"

"Well no… but she can't be that bad can she? She must be sort of like Bella."

He shook his head and turned towards the stairs. At the base he turned back to us, "She is nothing like Bella… you have no idea the amount of work she is. All I can really say is, Good Luck." He chuckled darkly and walked up the stairs.

"What does that mean?" I asked my friends, they all shrugged.

"Maybe whatever we tell her she will find something good about it…" Kaiza suggested.

"So if we tell her about what we did to Edward… she won't mind?" Eliza asked.

"Seeing how she reacted with a highly destructive gift… I would think so." We all looked at the front door when we heard screaming, we ran outside to see Tessa doing a nuddy run. And if that wasn't enough, she was ringing every doorbell she passed. We all groaned at the same time.

**Edward's POV**

I was trying to remember anything that had happened earlier, but I couldn't. I was so used to be in control of my thoughts that this felt uncanny. After reading the note I had a little time to think about that little video with the girl, who was she? I could here my family still laughing downstairs; I could sense something was about to happen so I dragged myself down as quickly as possible. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard Esme yelling… how strange, Esme never yelled.

"What the hell did you do Emmett!?"

"I didn't do anything! Why does everyone always assume it's me?" everything was silent as I walked the few steps to the living room, "alright bad example." he sighed. I turned into the room to find Emmett pinned against a wall… the only wall standing. How did I not notice this? Oh that's right, my family were picking on me… yet again. As I took in my surroundings I couldn't help but gasp, the room was completely destroyed.

Plant roots were through the floor, a huge hole with water in it… a lot of blackened rings of circle that looked like it came from fire. The walls had been demolished, except for one, and the roof above us had been taken away. Alice looked at the whole as I did. "OH NO!!!!" she screamed before running as quickly as possible. I heard Rose snicker.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's her room." Was all she said but I couldn't help but start to laugh.

A shriek came from above and I looked up to see little Alice peering down on us, "THIS IS SOOOO NOT FUNNY!" she yelled, "ALL MY CLOTHES ARE GONE! ALL OF THEM! ARGHHH!" I didn't have to even try to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

"Emmett, would you care to explain?" Esme was interrupted by our doorbell ringing. Carlisle walked over first and the rest of us followed behind him, trying to seem like a normal family. He opened the door to the same gorgeous girl in the video, I felt my jaw drop.

"Edward close your mouth will you? You might catch flies," She said in a beautiful melodic voice. Emmett laughed loudly.

"I like her," he said with a grin. An OW! followed soon after as Rosalie hit him over the head.

"I know! Who wouldn't?" she said while spinning, she stopped abruptly and glared at me. "Oh that's right… Edward," she muttered darkly. What the hell?

"Are you a vampire?" Alice asked.

"No…" she said slowly.

"Then why are your eyes red?" I looked closer, of course Alice was right.

"Uh… the lights?"

"There are no lights, ours are broken." Alice said matter of factly.

"Damn you Pixie!" The girl said, "They are called… contacts! Yes, yes I have contacts!"

"Hmmm…"

"Why did you think I was a vampire?" her face dawned on realization, "are you guys vampires?" she whispered.

Oh crap… thankfully Jasper quickly stepped in, "No we thought you were because you matched the description of a vampire in those brand new best seller books."

"Oh… Emmett I bet I'm more awesomer than you!" what is wrong with this girl? Emmett puffed his chest out.

"I bet you 50 bucks!" he said in retaliation.

She grinned evilly, scary. "The rules are I have to something that you would never ever do, and vice versa."

"Only if I go first!"

"hehehe, you just wait…!" she chuckled softly, he nodded.

"I dare you to streak, nude, and run through town and ring every doorbell you pass!"

"Is that all you got? I could do that in my sleep… hmm… I got one!" she sang. Alice started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Carlisle, Esme? You might want to leave or do something else… NOT HERE!" they both looked at Alice strangely before walking away.

"I dare you to make out with Mike as soon as you see him in the cafeteria at school, today."

Emmett face paled and he stared at the girl as we all laughed at Emmett, I could hear Carlisle and Esme doing the same. "S-sure," he stuttered.

She grinned at him, "Please excuse me, I have a nuddy run to perform." She stripped bare and ran off, leaving a pile of clothes on the doorstep.

"Wait!" I yelled, "What's your name and how do you know ours?" she stopped and looked at us thoughtfully, I averted my gaze to give her some modesty.

"I HAVE AWESOME FRIENDS!" she screamed and ran off. I realized something when I couldn't see her anymore, I couldn't read her mind.

**Tessa's POV**

After learning one of my better powers I ran out of the room screaming, "Woooohooooo! I am the most awesomenest person in the world!" I felt a little disappointed that no-one came out with me; didn't they know me at all?

'_No.'_

'_**What?'**_

'_They know me, not you.'_

'_**Oh… what a shock they are going to get!'**_ I found it weird that whenever I felt happy Bella didn't shrink, but when she felt happy… I did. I stopped running when I realized I had brought myself to the Cullen's place, the perfect opportunity to practice my new power. I slipped into the garage, and gasped. They had so many gorgeous cars. I walked over to the shiny silver Volvo and lifted its hood, to reveal its engine. I concentrated on the electrical field I could feel; the sense became stronger every second. I then imagined the field disappearing… and it did. I opened my eyes to still see the Volvo, but no engine. Before I could celebrate I heard screaming from inside, maybe I should say a little hello.

'_Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' _Bella warned.

'_**Pfft, yeah right.'**_

I walked up the stairs and ran the doorbell. The yelling stopped and footsteps came to the door, Carlisle was the first I saw. Then Edward, with his mouth open… acting like he's never seen me before, what a jerk.

"Edward close your mouth will you? You might catch flies," I said as calmly as possible so I wouldn't punch him in the face. Emmett laughed loudly, trust Emmett.

"I like her," he said with a grin. What!? He knew me! Well… he did…

"I know! Who wouldn't?" I said while spinning, playing along with him, I stopped spinning when I realized someone didn't. "Oh that's right… Edward," I muttered darkly. He even had the nerve to look surprised.

"Are you a vampire?" Alice asked.

"No…" I thought she already knew… actually, why are they all acting strange?

"Then why are your eyes red?" Oh Crap! My eyes! quick Tessa, think quick!

"Uh… the lights?" oh wonderful, that is just pathetic.

"There are no lights, ours are broken." Alice said matter of factly.

"Damn you Pixie!" I said, "They are called… contacts! Yes, yes I have contacts!" please believe me, PLEASE!

"Hmmm…"

"Why did you think I was a vampire?" I tried out my acting skills, "are you guys vampires?" I whispered, trying to act shocked. How do actors do this? Its hard!

Jasper spoke up to save his mate, how sweet, "No we thought you were because you matched the description of a vampire in those brand new best seller books." Ohhh, those book are awesome… now I just need to change the subject from vampires… ummm…

"Oh… Emmett I bet I'm more awesomer than you!" hehehe, got the there, Emmett puffed his chest out. Only thing is he doesn't know what's going down.

"I bet you 50 bucks!" he said in retaliation.

I grinned, and little Eddie looked scared. HA! "The rules are I have to something that you would never ever do, and vice versa."

"Only if I go first!" of course he wanted to… has Edward been staring at me this whole time? Creepy… he must be a stalker…

"hehehe, you just wait…!" I laughed, he nodded.

"I dare you to streak, nude, and run through town and ring every doorbell you pass!"

"Is that all you got? I could do that in my sleep… hmm… I got one!" I sang. Alice started to laugh uncontrollably, damn Pixie had a vision thing.

"Carlisle, Esme? You might want to leave or do something else… NOT HERE!" they both looked at Alice strangely before walking away.

"I dare you to make out with Mike as soon as you see him in the cafeteria at school, today."

Emmett face paled and he stared at me everyone laughed at Emmett, everyone but me… I was TRYING to keep a straight face. "S-sure," he stuttered.

I grinned at him, "Please excuse me, I have a nuddy run to perform." I stripped bare and ran off, the quicker I did this the quicker I could get Maddy to alter everyones memories..

"Wait!" Edward yelled. I didn't even dignify that with a response, "What's your name and how do you know ours?" I stopped and looked at them. They really didn't now who I was but that would mean…

"I HAVE AWESOME FRIENDS!" I screamed and ran off. New thought, the sooner I got this done the sooner I could thank my best friends EVER! Oh… and see Emmett kiss Mike!

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading my story for this long, it is a bit weirdo… hehe… if you have any questions just ask!**

**OH! Shan there is more! Love you! U 2 JAPE! xxoo**


	15. Starting all over again

**Let me start out by saying, I am VERY sorry! I have things to do, like other people! I think… for those that think I have done an awful thing with the Cullen's memories, don't worry. It will actually works out… eventually. ALSO! The other reason for not updating a tad sooner is that my loving FATHER took away my laptop because my SISTER didn't do something he asked, so I got punished… IT'S NOT FAIR!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Thank you to: ****Akrakataastreifa****, ****Amuto Forever****, xxxJapexxx, ****debbie-lou****, ****SparklingTopazEyes****, ****jayd-n33****, ****wiccanforever****, NanMcCullen, Mimi-Love-4ever, ****.Lie****, ****Bookits****, ****LunarEclispe****, ****selgojbdemlorujmusic****, ****Kenai52503****, ****edwardsXXtrueXXlove****. Love you guys forever!!**

**I DON'T own Twilight, even if I ask Santa for it…**

**Chapter 15**

**TPOV**

'_**Tessa! Will you stop now!?'**_

'_Do I have too?'_

'_**If you want to go convince our friends that you aren't mad, then yes.'**_

'_Fine… they look funny though.'_

'_**Yes they do, now hurry up!'**_

I ran up to our friends, they all seemed to be in shock. I looked down and realized a very important piece of clothing missing, mostly everything. "Ah, yes. I shall go put on some clothes."

Eliza nodded dumbly, "That would be nice." I ran up and put some old sweats and a white singlet top on, I was feeling braver than usual so I put on a fluoro patterned bra and undies set. I ran back down the stairs and into the living room. I sat down, crossed my legs and waited. Everyone walking in a little bit later, I started with the basics.

"From what I have gathered it has been a rather eventful day for us all… so does anyone want to recap?" I watched them all and waited for a response. Maddy cleared her throat first.

"Where do you want to start?" she asked.

"The beginning. Well, whatever comes to mind first or as close to the start as posiblay." **(That IS on purpose OK? Say it with me now, PO-CI-BLAY. That's right.)**

"Well," she began, "You called Estelle and told her to call us and meet you at the Cullen's place. We were all invisible, and you shielded our minds. You knew Carlisle but wouldn't tell us were from. We started to fight amongst ourselves, you then told us to show ourselves to the Cullen's.

"This then caused us to start a questionaire; we played around with Edwards mind and made him propose to you. You ran out screaming. Estelle said you had gone shopping to calm your nerves; you then went to Julian's so you could talk to someone. It backfired because he started to hit on you and we contacted Edward, he tried to save the day.

"Only thing is, your new power made him faint, along with Julian. We flew Edward back to his place but he was dying from a wound you inflicted on him, you healed him and in return you received an identical scar on your back. We tried to take you home only Edward came and took you away; when we got you back you were crazy.

"We got you home and found Shannon in your living room, you fainted and she told you her news." She bit her lip. My mind was reeling, how could all that happen in one night? "Her news was that Tessa was dying because Bella was overly happy… so we made her think he didn't care… so you could live." Tears started to brim in my eyes and theirs.

"Thank you." I sniffed.

They all looked very shocked, "What?" Kaiza asked.

"You actually care about _me._" I explained through hiccups, "You barely know me but you still care." This was too much. I was a monster… no-one should care. Bella needed their love more than me. I am such a selfish creature, how could I have done that to them?

'_**NO! That is NOT true!'**_

'_Yes it is… you care greatly about him, and I stopped you.'_

'_**I would never give up you to be with him! The loss is much too great… even if it doesn't seem like it, I love you Tessa.'**_

'_I love you too Bella… wow what a random situation to be saying this. I feel like throwing up.'_

'_**Bella, Gross! Way to ruin the moment!'**_

I hadn't noticed but everyone was crowed around me, in a group hug – except for Estelle… where the hell was she?. I gave a shaky laugh, "Thank you guys." I sniffled for a little while before remembering something I was supposed to ask them. "You'll never guess what happened a little bit earlier." I said casually. They all pulled back and looked at me with a slightly guilty and worried faces. "I went to talk to the Cullen's." their faces went full guilt mode.

"H-How did it go?" Jordenne stammered.

"They don't remember me." I looked pointedly at Maddy. She looked away so I stood up and moved in front of her and made our noses touch.

"Okay, okay! So I erased their memories of tonight! So what? Does it really matter to you? If it does I can bring all the memories back…" she talked faster as she grew more nervous.

I started to laugh, "Calm down Maddy. It was kinda fun messing around with them for a while… Even if it did end up with me… ahem… streaking the whole town. I did score a bonus though!" They all looked at me expectantly. "In return… Emmett has to kiss Mike!!!" I started to laugh hysterically and they all joined in. Estelle joined us a little bit after and was confused to why we were laughing, we tried to fill her in as much as we could and it wasn't long before she joined in with our laughter.

We were still laughing when Charlie came down and scolded us. "There is no reason for you all to be laughing so intolerably. Maybe you should all just go to school."

We sobered up slightly as we ran up to my room and changed clothes. We then rode in my new baby into school. As we all stepped out of my car I could feel the eyes of every male in the whole school on us. "We'll girls, I think we look good." Jordenne whispered.

"Too bad for them they don't get a piece of this ass." Kaiza stated loudly.

Which was true, all their boyfriends would rip these guys' heads off if they found out they received unwanted attention. I had to admit we all looked really hot. Kaiza had black leather three-quater pants and FM pumps with a silvery top that ran down to her elbow that then flared.

Eliza had dark skinny jeans with multi-coloured fluffy ugg boots on and a t-shirt that said on the front, _'I ran away too the flying circus.'_ On the back it said _'So back off I'm a Ninja.' _It didn't make any sense but it made us laugh. I think she bought in Japan one time.

Maddy had a blue flowing smock that stopped four inches below her ass and high heeled black calf boots.

Jordenne had a green shirt that had Carmen from South Park on it saying _'I'm so friggin' pissed right now!' _with a very short denim skirt and cute ballet flats.

Estelle had flared jeans that were sandblasted and her shirt said _'Just Get OVER It!'_ and it had a horse jumping over the lettering with chunky heels.

I had put green contacts in so I was wearing a green top with sparkles that said _'I have the Devil in my heart.'_ I found that rather ironic so I liked it and had black shorts and black and white skater shoes.

We all had heart shaped sunnies, each a different colour. As we placed them over our eyes, you could practically hear the boys think 'oh hot damn.' We linked arms and tossed our hair over our shoulders and walked into the school. Unfortunately I caught a glimpse of copper hair and I almost broke down… almost.

"Um… Maddy?" I said, a little shakily. She looked over to me in concern, I smiled to reassure her. "I was just wondering if, I don't know when, but when I ask. Could you give the Cullen's back their memories?" I got a few shocked looks but I held my ground. After a while they all nodded mutely and I gave them all a full beam smile.

The bell went and we gave each other hugs and promised to save seats depending on my new time table. As Jordenne hugged me she quickly whispered, "Act like you don't like him, it will get better…" It felt like she missed out part of the sentence but she quickly stopped and ran off, so there I was left hanging. That stupid, sexy thing.

"Hey Bella!" I turned to see Mike running towards me, behind him was that girl called Lauren sneering at me. He was running quickly but he still had at least 70 metres left. I waited for what seemed like _forever_ until he reached me, red in the face and beads of sweat all over.

"Oh hi… Um who are you?" I said politely.

'**Oi, be NICE to him Tess.'**

'_Hmmm, be nice to the geeky and porcupine look-a-like? NO!' _

He looked confused, "Isn't your name Bella?"

"Who the hell is Bella?" I demanded. I hated being called Bella, It was like someone saying you looked like your sister but you don't like your sister, so it's just plain ANNOYING.

He smiled like he figured it out, stupid boy. "Ohh, I get it!" he exclaimed, "You're pretending not to be you!" He stopped smiling and winked at me. _'WTF!!??' _"Well, mystery girl, Bella is this tall, has brown hair, brown eyes and is VERY pretty." He looked pretty smug so I smiled at him.

"Oh… really? I have black hair, green eyes and taller than you! Are you sure I'm Bella?" The look on face was pretty cool so I took a picture of it. "Nice to meet you weirdo." And I walked off. I went to the front office to 'enrol' myself… again.

I wasn't expecting anything different so I was taken aback by seeing a certain someone with messy bronze hair arguing with the office lady.

"Are you sure you can let me look at student profiles? I just want to find my friend." He was pretty intent on finding this friend apparently as he was staring into her eyes so hard it looked like his eyeballs would go;

"Pop!" I quietly whispered. I started to giggle slightly and the staring contest was broken.

He looked at me with angry, frustrating eyes. Just to annoy him I sent him a mental message, _'Can't you hear me leech? Oh well better luck on the pretty office lady.'_ To say he was shocked was an understatement.

He walked quickly over to me and grabbed my shoulders and spoke through gritted teeth, "What did you call me?"

"I didn't say anything…" I stammered acting scared.

"How the hell did you do that anyway!? What are you!" he was getting angry and so was I, so I punched him in the face. He stumbled back and glared at me before walking swiftly out of the office and too his first, wait, second class.

'**Tess! We're late! And why on earth did you just punch him! You stupid, annoying, BITCH!' **

'_Oh no, I'm so scared.'_

I turned to the office lady and asked for my timetable. "S-sure." She stuttered quickly. "Name P-please."

"Tessa."

"Brownlie?"

"Yep, that's me." I quickly took sheet of paper and walked out of the room before she could say anything else. I quickly scanned the sheet of paper and memorised it, just before running into something hard. I looked up into Topaz eyes and I felt fingers wrapping around my arms.

"What are you." He stated angrily.

"Why don't **you** tell me? You're not very scary for a bloodsucker. Or do you prefer Vampire?"

**(LOL, more angriness… hehe… here's Eddies POV!)**

**EPOV**

After that mysterious girl had left I realized she didn't look like that girl on the screen. There were some similarities, but not a lot. Brown hair had turned to black, she was taller, slightly paler and not to mention, RED eyes. I watched her sprint down the driveway and was roughly pulled out of my wonderings by someone hitting me over the head. I turned to see Emmett holding a slab of granite that was in pieces. "Yes Emmett?" I asked irritated.

"Esme wants us to clean up this mess so she can refurbish tomorrow." I sighed and cast one more look to the open door before closing it and helping the family clean.

We ended up striping all the floor board, removing the furniture, some electronics – to which Emmett protested solidly about – and the windows and doors that were left standing. There was now a great big indoor swimming pool, which was strangely enough filling as we watched it.

Rosalie looked at it in disdain. "Ugh! Emmett I knew you wanted a pool, but really! In the _living room?_"

"Rosalie! I swear I didn't do it!" His face was really panicked, with good reason. The last time he lied after messing around she kicked him out of their bedroom. The moping and whining went on for _days._

"It's true… He didn't do it." A small voice came behind us.

"_Thank_ you." Everyone turned to see a small girl, roughly 16-17, brown hair and green eyes with a tan. "Wait… who are you?"

"That you really don't need to know. I only came by to tell you all that Emmett didn't do it. It was my friends and I and we all apologize profusely. I also wanted to ask for help down at the school… a slight mess was made by Tessa." She said the name without realizing it. When she did realize she covered her mouth and blushed slightly.

"Tessa?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Yes… Tessa. Don't worry you'll understand slightly when we reach the school." She turned away and started to walk down the drive way. None of us moved an inch. "_Come on_ guys!" she yelled without turning her head. We all ran down the steps as quickly as possible, well as fast as a human would go. "Will you please use your speed? I don't want you to fall behind."

"Huh?" Alice had a very confused look on her face, which was mirrored by ours as well.

"Please don't tell me you've forgotten your Vampires?" I sucked in some air in a gasp of surprise… how did she know?

"Calm down Jasper," she sighed. "To confirm all your suspicions… No I'm not human, and no I'm not a vampire."

"Then what are you?" Jasper asked.

"Something that could rip you in half." She said in a very annoyed voice, almost a growl. She spun on her heel and a wild wind came around whipping clothes and hair in our faces. Her eyes rolled back and thunder ran through the rain clouds. It died down quickly and she shook her head from the trance she was in. My family and I were astonished. She looked at us before smiling sweetly, "Sorry, I don't really like those sort of questions. I guess I'm a little tense." She turned back around and muttered, "Now try and catch me if you can little vampires."

Emmett scoffed and bolted soon after her; I shook my head after him and ran as quickly as I could. I ran pat him and gave him a wink, he growled at me and pushed harder. Laughing at his determination I sped up until I was beside the girl. She gave me a sideways look with a twinkle in her eye.

"So you're faster than the others? Lets see how you do with this speed then shall we?" I wasn't prepared for it when she suddenly shot forward. She pulled away faster and faster no matter how hard I pushed. She reached the school at least 200 metres in front.

When I reached I stoped and stared. "Were you ever human?"

"Yes… a long time ago."

"When you were human, were you a track runner by any chance?" She laughed in a high bell sound. Pretty, but it didn't seem right… too sad.

"I might've been but I can't remember… at all. And if I wasn't fast then I wouldn't be able to get any where would I? After all half the people I know can fly or teleport or shape shift into something fast. And here I am chasing after them."

I could see she was a bit upset so I placed my arm around her shoulders. She smiled weakly before moving away. "You need to wait for your own goddess Edward."

I was about to ask how she knew my name, but Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper followed by Alice burst through the forest foliage. They came up curiously looking between us. A sigh came from the girl, "Quickly, into the cafeteria." We snuck in and ran to the room. It was demolished.

"How did this happen?" Emmett asked.

"You guys got into a little fight with someone I know." She did a quick scan around then turned to us. "Try to make the holes look less like body smashes and a bit more natural. Add some cracks in the wall and I'll try to bring water in to make it look like a storm. Alice and Rosalie, you might need to make a few stress fractures around the rest of the school while Emmett and Edward stay here and help me."

'_Edward?' _I turned to Rosalie, _'How does she know our names?' _I shrugged back at her, I really had no clue.

Rosalie and Alice ran off, knowing them it would barely take them a minute to demolish parts of the school. I could already see them taking out some anger on the Math and Language classrooms.

"What's your name?" I saw Emmett walking to the girl.

"Why?"

"Well, you know all of ours… why can't we know yours?" she bit her lip. It was obvious she wasn't sure whether to tell us our not.

"Just call me Lia." Then she turned and walked out of the wall.

"Wait!" I called, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some rain, leave you guys to clean up and return to my friends." She took a step back before stopping again. "Oh, and Edward… please don't be angry about the Volvo it can be replaced, and find her in the office files."

"What!? What about my Volvo?" I was ready to run as fast as I could back to the house to check on her…

"Uh huh Eddie, don't bail out on the cleaning duties!" Emmett scowled. Out of my peripherals I could see Lia holding out her arms with her head up. Thunderclouds came round and rained heavily for five seconds, tops. When the clouds disappeared, so did she.

Emmett and I 'finished up' when Alice and Rose ran through the doors. "Were done," Alice stated. I nodded and ran out to find Jasper sitting on the ground. Alice ran up to him.

"Jazz! Where were you?"

"I had a funny feeling about 'Lia' so I followed her." He shook his head in disbelief, "I haven't a clue to what they are."

"Can we go home? I'm hungry!" We had a chuckle at Emmett's immaturity… for a vampire.

We ran back as a group but peeled off to hunt. I was able to find a small amount of deer, Emmett however was going for the grizzly further up the peninsula. He only went there in order to prove something to himself.

It wasn't until I reached our house when I remembered what Lia had said about my car. I made my way quickly into the garage, and found nothing out of place. I got in and started the engine… put there was no reassuring purr as it came to life. There was nothing. I jumped out and opened the hood to find a big empty space where the engine was supposed to be… but wasn't. I had a fit. I ran to my room, smashed a few pieces of furniture and put on Clair de Lune. The only piece of music that could always calm me down.

An hour had passed and it was time for school, I changed my bloody and torn clothes into a fresh set and ran down to the garages to ask for a ride from Emmett. "Hey Emmett, my cars got a problem…" well that's an understatement if I ever did hear one, "Can I scab a lift?"

The twinkle arrived in his eye as he nodded yes, and a smirk played on his lips. I tried to read his mind but he was singing the Japanese hiragana chart… he must've gotten some tips from that small, annoying pixie.

It was a cringe worthy car ride to school. Emmett had the Saddle Club album on full volume and was singing along to every song out of key. I couldn't make it out of the car and to the front office fast enough. "Good Morning Ms Cope." I greeted as politely as possible. Lia had given me and idea for finding out who that girl is, and they were in those files behind that frail human.

"Ah! Edward, how may I help you this morning?" on the outside she seemed very calm, but her thoughts were scrambled so much I couldn't make any sense of it.

"Well I really need to find this friend I met earlier today… only I can't remember her name, I was wondering if I could see the student profiles to know her timetable in order to find her. It went on like this for _ages_, me using all my skills to persuade her, and she refusing at every advance. I almost had her when the door swung open, _'Oh thank the Lord!' _She fervently thought. I had one more go, "Are you sure you can let me look at student profiles? I just want to find my friend." I could feel the stare of the other person.

"Pop!" came as a whisper and a giggle started up. I then knew all was lost, I was frustrated when I looked to see who caused the problem, and immediately saw the girl from last night. She was absolutely breath taking. A mental message came from the girl in front of me,_'Can't you hear me leech? Oh well better luck on the pretty office lady.' _I immediately tried to read it again but came up blank, like a wall was stopping me.

It made me angry to think this little person had more control over me than I did, so I walked up to her and seethed, "What did you call me?"

"I didn't say anything…" She stammered.

"How the hell did you do that anyway!? What are you!" I was starting to think this was the friend Lia was telling me about… now all I needed was a name. My thoughts were broken as a fist flew to my face, hitting me enough to snap my head back. Seriously, what is she? How could she do that to me? A Vampire? I walked out before I tried to snap her long neck. I didn't go down the hallway, I stopped just at the door and listened to her asking for her timetable.

Poor Ms. Cope was having a very hard time dealing with what happened… _'Maybe I should talk to the principle…' _ "S-suure." She stuttered quickly. "Name P-please."

"Tessa."

"Brownlie?"

"Yep, that's me." Yes! The name matched the Lia slipped last night… Now I just had to figure out what this beautiful creature was. I heard footsteps coming towards the door so I prepared myself for a confrontation, but I wasn't expecting what came.

"What are you." I stated angrily.

"Why don't **you** tell me? You're not very scary for a bloodsucker. Or do you prefer Vampire?" Crap. How was I going to explain this to Carlisle?

**I just want to say SORRY all over again… I feel really bad. Also thank you HEAPS for reading and reviewing… it brings me out of my dark hole.**

**I understand it's a very slightly random story, but I lurve writing it, its heaps of fun and I'm glad most (or some) of you like it enough to read it. Once again… SORRY!!! xxoo**


End file.
